BIOHAZARD
by mariel ailee
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo la ciencia a evolucionado, se han creado vacunas para todo tipo de efermedades, armas para protegernos Pero no estabamos preparados para esto. Un virus se desencadenó cuando los virólogos estaban provando la vacuna para una "simple gripa". "Nada permanece muerto mucho tiempo." Huir parece imposible. Hinata Hyuga y Temari Sabaku No luchan para sob
1. Introduccion

INTRODUCCIÓN

Eran más de la media noche, no podía dejar el trabajo a la mitad. Llevaba mas de 4 años con esa investigación, se permitió cerrar los ojos por unos minutos. El sueño la vención y quedo profundamente dormida. Se despertó por unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio, se removió en la cama.

\- ¡Temari- san! ¡Abre la puerta!- Gritó una voz femenina

Tardó un poco al distinguir aquella voz, cuando lo hizo se paró lo mas rapido que pudo.

\- Pasa- vio como aquella chica se sonrojaba al verla, cayó en cuenta que solo traia unos calzoncillos y una sport. La hizo pasar y fue a la ducha

\- ¿Sabes quien me llamo? - le pregunto la chica que inspeccionaba el cuarto de su amiga

-No- se escuchó la contestación de la otra

\- Tsunade sama, dice que ha checado los informes y se empezaran hacer las pruebas hoy. No importa si esta completa la vacuna o no. -comentó la joven, al no recibir contestación de la rubia continúo.

\- Le dije que nos diera un poco más de tiempo, pero su contestación fue que si nosotras no podiamos...

\- Todo va a salir mal, aun no esta lista la vacuna, y no sabemos como va a reaccionar el paciente que la pruebe.- contesto saliendo del baño.

\- Es lo que trate de decirle pero hizo caso omiso. - emprendieron el paso hacia la Corporación Akatsuki.

-El clima para hoy en Konoha city es de 37 grados, un buen dia para un picnic o ir a la playa.- por medio de la television se veía a una rubia con coleta alta dando el pronostico del clima.

Pensó que habia caido tan bajo para hacer ese trabajo, todas sus compañeras tenian alguna carrera importante, mientras ella era la corresponsal del clima.

Termino su pronostico y salió del lugar, queria ir a visitar a aquel hombre que conocío en el bar. Pero no tenía el suficiente valor para encararlo.

Además, el chico no era de la ciudad.

Durante el trayecto en el auto de la rubia, se podia distinguir muy a lo lejos la corporación, de reojo miró a su acompañante, aún se preguntaba como rayos es que se habían vuelto muy unidas. Generalmente ella no dejaba que nadie la ayudára o hablara tan siquiera. Hinata no era como las otras, todas(os) se acercabán a ella por una simple razón, la hija del presidente de Kantô. De igual manera Hinata es primogenita de unos de los hombres mas poderosos de Japón, aunque en su caso es diferente, a ella la trajeron a Konoha city desde muy pequeña. Llegamos a las grandes puertas de la Corporación y el jefe de seguridad nos pidió las credenciales. Estacione mi auto y bajamos de el.

\- Ustedes dos seran mi manos derechas, Sakura no me dejes mal- comentó una rubia con senos grandes.

\- Claro que no. Cuente conmigo- le dio una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al despacho de Tsunade, se encontraba Sakura Haruno e Hidan.

\- Llegan tarde- hablo molesta la rubia mayor

\- Si, fue mi culpa. Estuve trabajando toda la noche en el proyecto y me temo que lo que usted quiere hacer va mas allá de nuestros limites, no creo que sea conveniente que realicemos las pruebas. Si me diera más tiem...

\- Ya te di el tiempo suficiente! ¿Y que me tienes? Una vacuna para la influenza. Debes de estar jugando conmigo Sabaku No. Si tu no puedes con el trabajo mi ahijada les ayudará. - ordenó Tsunade

\- ¡Ahora largence de mi oficina!- Grito molesta la Jefa.

Salimos los 4 de la oficina y nos dirijimos haciá el laboratorio, Sakura era buena, no podia negarlo aunque quisiera, su gran defecto de la pelirosa era que creía tener la razón en todo. Era dificil trabajar con ella por el simple echo de que segun a su parecer todos le tenian "envidia". Soportar a Sakura era un reto pero a ese imbecil mucho más.

Hizimos el mismo procedimiento de siempre. En la puerta estaba el simbolo de "peligro bilogico" al entrar se cerraba automaticamente, los vidrios eran de recistencia, ninguna vala podria perforar ese cristal. La puerta solo se abria por dentro y con cornets especiales.

4 semanas despúes

Los dias habian sido agotados estar en ese lugar la estaba enfermando, con la ayuda de Sakura pudieron acelerar el proceso de la vacuna.


	2. FIEBRE Chapter 2

_LOS PERSONAJES SON CREACIÓN DE KISHIMOTO._

 _LA HISTORIA TIENE ALGUNOS TOQUES MIOS... OSEA QUE DIALOGOS Y ESCENARIOS SON DE MI COMPLETA IMAGINACION. Y TAMBIEN DE ALGUNAS PELICULAS Y SERIES QUE HE VISTO DE ZOMBIES. Y PUEDEN QUE NOTEN ALGUNAS DISCREPANCIAS ENTRE PERSONAJES O MOMENTOS CONCRETOS._

* * *

Todavía me encontraba inmersa en mis pensamientos cuando me arrodillé para revisar a la primera paciente. Tenía fiebre alta, cuarenta grados centígrados y temblaba violentamente. No podía hablar coherentemente y gemía cada vez que trataba de moverle las extremidades. Cuando la examiné más de cerca, noté que no era de ningún animal. El radio de la mordida y las marcas de los dientes tenían que ser de un niño, o quizá un adolescente. Aunque pensé que esa podía ser la causa de su infección, la herida en sí estaba sorprendentemente limpia. Le pregunté a Sakura , de nuevo, quién había estado atendiendo a esas personas. Una vez más, me dijo que nadie. Sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. La boca humana está repleta de bacterias, peor aún que la del perro más sucio. Si nadie había estado limpiando la herida de aquella mujer, ¿por qué no estaba invadida de pus e infectada? Examiné a los otros seis pacientes. Todos tenían síntomas similares, todos con heridas parecidas en diversas partes del cuerpo. Le pregunté a un hombre, el más lúcido de todo el grupo, quién o qué les había causado esas heridas. Me dijo que había sucedido cuando habían tratado de "controlarlo."

-¿A quién?-pregunté. Nadie me contesto

¿Como podia ser? No me explicaba la razón.

La voz de Tsunade se escucho por el altavoz, su rostro se veía tenso y alterado.

\- El primer paciente esta algo fuera de control... necesito que Hinata lo vaya a examinar- Hinata salio del lugar y fue directo a la otra sala. El primer paciente era un chico con el que experimentamos las "vacunas", tuvo reacciones severas, el cabello se le caía, sarpullido por todo el cuerpo, un olor a putefracción. Era todo una caso.

* * *

Encontré al primer paciente tras la puerta. Tenía 18 años. Sus pies y manos estaban atados con correas plásticas para embalaje. Aunque se había arrancado la piel alrededor de las correas, no sangraba. Tampoco había sangre en ninguna de sus otras heridas, ni en las cortadas de sus piernas y brazos, ni en el enorme hoyo en donde alguna vez había estado el dedo gordo de su pié derecho. Se retorcía como un animal, y una mordaza ahogaba sus gemidos. Al principio los medicos trataron de retenerme. Me advirtieron que no lo tocara, me los quité de encima y me puse mis guates y mascarilla.

La piel del niño estaba tan fría y gris como el piso en el que estaba tirado. No pude sentir ni su pulso ni los latidos de su corazón. Sus ojos se veían feroces, abiertos de par en par, pero hundidos en sus cuencas. Permanecían fijos en mí como los de un animal de presa. A lo largo de todo el examen se mostró inexplicablemente hostil, tratando de agarrarme con sus manos atadas, y de morderme a través de su mordaza. Sus movimientos eran tan violentos que tuve que llamar a los dos guardias más grandes para que me ayudaran a detenerlo. Les expliqué que no había riesgo de infección si usaban máscaras y guantes como yo. Cuando sacudieron sus cabezas, les grité que era una orden, a pesar de que no tenía la autoridad legal para hacerlo. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Aquel par de bueyes se arrodillaron a mi lado. Uno sosteniendo los pies del chico mientras el otro le agarraba las manos. Traté de tomarle una muestra de sangre, pero sólo obtuve un líquido café y viscoso. Mientras sacaba la aguja, el niño comenzó a retorcerse una vez más, ahora con más violencia.

Uno de mis "ayudantes," el encargado de sostenerle las manos, se dio por vencido al tratar de sostenerlo con sus propias manos, y pensó que quizá sería más seguro apoyarse sobre ellas con las rodillas. El chico se sacudió otra vez y escuché cómo se partía su brazo izquierdo. Los extremos rotos del cúbito y el radio se asomaron a través de su carne grisácea. Aunque el niño no gritó y ni siquiera pareció notarlo, eso fue suficiente para que mis dos asistentes se pararan de un salto y salieran corriendo del lugar. Yo también retrocedí instintivamente algunos pasos. Me sentí avergonzada por eso; he sido médico desde los 20. Fui entrenada y

también podría decirse que fui "criada" por el Ejército. He visto la muerte de cerca en más de una ocasión, pero estaba asustada, verdaderamente aterrorizada frente a aquel frágil joven. El chico comenzó a retorcerse y arrastrarse hacia mí con su brazo sacudiéndose en el aire. La piel y el músculo del brazo roto se desgarraron hasta que sólo quedó un muñón. Su brazo derecho, ahora libre, seguía atado al antebrazo amputado, y lo arrastraba lentamente por el piso. Salí corriendo, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Traté de recobrar la respiración de controlar mi temor y verguenza

. Mi voz seguía temblando cuando le pregunté a los demás cómo se había infectado el joven. Nadie me respondió. Escuché unos golpes contra el cristal cuando el puño de aquel chico comenzó a golpear con fuerza el vidrio. Hice todo lo que pude para no saltar de la sorpresa ante aquel sonido. Recé para que ellos no notaran el color que había abandonado mi rostro. Les grité, en parte por temor y en parte por la frustración, que tenían que decirme lo que le había pasado a aquel chico.

\- Tranquila Hyuga! Que rayos pasa contigo. Además solo es una gripe, ¿que malo puede pasar?

\- ¿Que fue lo que paso? - pregunto Temari

Casi de mala gana me preguntó cuáles eran los síntomas. Le dije todo: las mordidas, la fiebre, el chico, el brazo… su cara se endureció de pronto. Me pidió que le mostrara los infectados. Volví al salón. Lo hice, y cuando volví a mirar la pantalla, ella ya no estaba allí.

-Quédate donde estás-dijo, con una voz distante. No tardó ni un minuto cuando llegó junto con Tsunade y los demás

-Anotan los nombres de todos los que han tenido contacto con ellos. Inmoviliza a todos los que ya están infectados. Si alguno de ellos entra en coma, evacua el salón y asegura cualquier salida.- Su voz era plana, robótica, como si hubiese ensayado aquel discurso o lo estuviese leyendo de alguna parte. Nos preguntó, -¿Están armados?

-No, ¿por qué habríamos de estarlo?- respondí.

Nos dijo que haría algunas llamadas y que llegaría "ayuda" en algunas horas.

-¿Ayuda? ¿¡Que esta pasando en este lugar!?- gritó Sakura.

\- Riesgo biologico-dijo Temari con su tono de voz habitual

\- ¿Que? No puede ser... solo estabamos haciendo una cura. No un virus- comentó Sakura, mas para si misma.

* * *

Llegaron en menos de una hora, cincuenta hombres en grandes helicópteros Z-8A del ejército; todos llevaban trajes contra contaminación biológica. Dijeron que trabajaban para el Ministerio de Salud. No sé a quién trataban de engañar. Con esa forma de moverse y su arrogancia intimidante. Eran A.N.B.U.S.

Su primer objetivo fue el cuarto de pruebas. Sacaron a los pacientes en camillas, con sus miembros inmovilizados y mordazas en la boca. Luego fueron por el chico. Lo sacaron en una bolsa negra. Todo el resto de los pacientes eran reunidos para "examinarlos." Anotaron sus nombres y les tomaron muestras de sangre. Uno por uno, les quitaron la ropa y los fotografiaron. La última fue una anciana. Su cuerpo era delgado y retorcido, su cara surcada por miles de delgadas líneas.

Pasaron 12 horas despues del incidente, no se hablo de nada... Temari, Sakura e Hidan seguian haciendo pruebas pero ya no con las personas sino con animales. Era una locura yo ni siquiera podia calmarme ya me habia tomado mas de 10 pastillas y seguia en el mismo estado. Sabia que ellos igual estaban nerviosos, tensos. Ya no me daba seguridad este lugar. Tenia el presentimiento que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Tsunade no se aparecio en todo lo que quedaba del dia, estabamos agotados. No soporte mas y sali del cuarto de pruebas. Fui a la cafeteria, si pensaba seguir trabajando decesitaba un cafe expresso. Habian algunos personales de limpieza, guardias, ambientalistas, etc. Uno de los guardias le subio el volumen a la television.

\- A las afueras de Konoha Forest, se han presentado susesos extraños de personas que se aventuraron a las afueras de Konoha

City, despues de estas muertes se ha enviado al equipo bravo de A.N.B.U.S al lugar de los hechos. Esto ha sido todo por hoy, le habla su buena amiga Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

ANTES DEL PANICO

\- Por fin tendre mis vacaciones, quiero ir a Florida, dos semanas! - comento muy animado un rubio

\- Yo quisiera ir a las montañas!- dijo un chico con extrañas cejas

\- Que problematico...

\- Shikamaru, ¿es que no te cansas de estar todo el dia acostado?- comento un castaño con tatuajes en la cara

\- Por cierto tiene mas de 2 horas que no veo al Teme- comentó el rubio entre risas

\- Esta con el jefe... de seguro hablan de las vacaciones, por cierto Shikamaru el dia del bar te acostaste con esa rubia, no? Por que estaba buena.- le hablo el inuzuka

\- Hmp- no tenia que darle informacion ha ese estupido. Estaba hebrio y solo queria desahogar las penas.

\- ¡Atención!- Grito un joven de estatura alta, cuerpo atletico, cabello azabache y ojos color onix. En los brazos y cuello se podían apreciar tatuajes.

\- Se que desde hoy empiezan sus vacaciones, pero me ha llamado el jefe para que ese permiso no sea concedido

\- ¡¿QUE!?- gritaron tres chicos

\- ¡Maldicion Sasuke ya habia hechos planes!- grito el inuzuka

\- Lo se, todos, pero al parecer esto es serio. Somos el equipo Alfa y no podemos negarnos. Partimos en 20 alisten todo lo necesario- dio la orden y salio del cuarto. Tambien estaba molesto, queria esas vacaciones, pero no podia hacer nada. Su hermano le habia dado una mision y la cumpliría.

BASE AÉREA NACIONAL PARNELL: MEMPHIS, TENNESSEE, ESTADOS UNIDOS

Se extendían hasta el horizonte: sedanes, camiones, buses, casas rodantes, cualquier cosa que se pudiera conducir. En serio, incluso ví una plancha con un enorme cartel encima, un aviso de un "Club de Caballeros." Un montón de gente iba sentada sobre él. Las personas iban montadas en cualquier cosa que podían, en los techos, en los compartimentos para equipaje. Me recordó las viejas fotografías de los trenes en India, con toda esa gente colgando de ellos como monos. Había un montón de basura a los lados del camino —maletas, cajas, y hasta pedazos de muebles caros. Había un piano de cola allí tirado, en serio, hecho pedazos como si lo hubiesen lanzado desde la parte de atrás de un camión. Había también muchos vehículos abandonados. Algunos habían sido arrastrados fuera de la carretera, otros habían sido desvalijados, otros estaban quemados. Vï a mucha gente que iba a pié, cruzando los campos o siguiendo la carretera. Algunos iban tocando en las ventanas de los autos, ofreciendo todo tipo de cosas. Algunas mujeres estaban ofreciéndose a los conductores, sin duda tratando de conseguir algo a cambio, quizá gasolina. Seguramente no estaban tratando de que las llevaran, porque a pié se movían más rápido que los autos. No tenía sentido, pero…

Un poco más atrás, a unos cincuenta kilómetros, el tráfico se movía un poco mejor. Uno pensaría que la gente estaría más tranquila. Pero no. Todos estaban haciendo señas con las luces, chocando con los autos que tenían en frente, y saliendo de ellos a pelear. Ví a algunas personas tiradas a un lado de la carretera, se movían muy poco o nada en absoluto. La gente pasaba corriendo a su lado, llevando cosas, llevando niños, o simplemente corriendo, todos en la misma dirección que los autos. Unos cuantos kilómetros más atrás ví la razón. Las criaturas se movían como un enjambre entre los autos. Los conductores de los carriles exteriores trataban de adelantar por fuera del camino, quedándose atascados en el lodo, y atrapando a los de los carriles internos. La gente no podía abrir las puertas para huir. Los autos estaban demasiado cerca los unos de los otros. Ví a esas cosas metiendo la mano por las ventanas abiertas, sacando a las personas o metiéndose ellos. Muchos conductores estaban atrapados sin salida, con las puertas todavía cerradas y, asumo, con llave.

* * *

Este es mi segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Si tienen alguna critica constructiva la pueden hacer. Me ayudaria muchisimo.


	3. EL GRAN PANICO

_os personajes son creación de Kishimoto . Tambien algunas escenas y dialogos son de mi creacion e imaginacion y de algunas peliculas y series de zombies que he visto. Y pueden que noten la existencias de algunas discrepancias entre personajes o momentos concretos._

Muchos conductores estaban atrapados sin salida, con las puertas todavía cerradas y, asumo, con llave. Las ventanas seguían arriba, hechas de vidrio templado de seguridad. Los muertos no podían entrar, pero los vivos tampoco podían salir. Algunas personas entraron en pánico, tratando de dispararles a través del parabrisas y destruyendo así la única protección que les quedaba. Estúpidos. Quizá habrían podido resistir unas cuantas horas más allí, e incluso haber tenido alguna oportunidad de escapar. Aunque quizá vieron que era imposible, y que esa era la salida más rápida. Había una jaula para ganado, remolcada por una camioneta que seguía atascada en uno de los carriles interiores. Se sacudía violentamente de un lado para el otro. Los caballos que llevaba todavía estaban adentro.

\- ¡Pero que mierda!- Gritó el rubio

\- Tranquilos estamos en el helicoptero bajaremos en los edificios altos y ayudaremos a los que se puedan. Entendido!- Hablo fuerte el azabache

\- Si!- gritaron todos juntos

El enjambre seguía avanzando por entre los autos, abriéndose paso literalmente a mordiscos por entre las filas inmóviles, con todos esos pobres diablos que intentaban escapar. Eso fue lo que más los impresionó, porque no iban a ninguna parte. Estaban en la Interestatal 80, un pedazo de carretera entre Lincoln y North Platte. Ambos lugares estaban completamente infestados, así como todos los pueblos que había en el medio. ¿Qué creían que estaban haciendo? ¿Quién había organizado aquel éxodo? ¿De hecho, alguien lo había organizado? ¿Acaso la gente vió una fila de autos y se unió sin preguntar? Tratarón de imaginarme cómo habría sido, estar allí con autos pegados adelante y atrás, con niños llorando, perros ladrando, sabiendo lo que venía sólo unos cuantos kilómetros atrás, y esperando, rezando.

\- Nuevas ordenes unidad Alfa, proseda al puente de Konoha City. Necesitan refuerzos

13 horas despues

\- Una ola de panico se ha extendido por toda konoha city, es increible los sucesos que estan ocurriendo. Gente atacando a otra gente!- hablaba una reportera en el lugar de los hechos.

\- Es como lo dijo Tenten Ama! No podemos confiar en A.N.B.U.S no estan haciendo nada- hablaba un oficial

En aquel pequeño cuarto se encontraba una castaña. Se habia cambiado de ropa y zapatos, tomo unas armas y fue a la comisaria. Desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos de oficiales, arrestados y familiares. Entro empujando la puerta con una patada y de la parte trasera de su mini falda saco el arma. Apuntó hacia una señora que estaba atacando a un oficial. Directo en la cabeza.

La mayor parte de la información salió de la Corporacion Akatsuki. Las Naciones Unidas son una obra maestra de la burocracia, con miles de fragmentos de información valiosa, enterrados bajo montañas de reportes que nadie lee. Los sujetos en cuestión estaban muertos de verdad, eran hostiles, y se estaban esparciendo sin lugar a dudas. También hizo un descubrimiento muy esperanzador: cómo eliminarlos.

-Destruir el cerebro.- le dijo al jefe de policia

\- Yo me voy de la ciudad les sugiero que hagan lo mismo.

1 Hora despues,

Konoha city

La ciudad era un caos total, gente queriendo salir de konoha, la multitud era enorme los autos buscaban abrirse entre la gente. Una rubia se encontraba parada entre toda esa gente con su camara de video en mano, filmó sólo un poco por que una chiquilla empezó a vomitar y convulcionarce, el padre de aquella niña pedia ayuda a gritos. Todos lo ignoraron, trato de acercarce a ellos pero de pronto su hija; se lanzó hacia su padre. El panico se apoderó de la rubia.

\- ELLOS ESTAN AQUI! DEJENOS PASAR!- gritaba la gente. En la muralla de Konoha city se encontraban agentes A.N.B.U.S armados hasta los dientes. Un joven de compleccion delgada y cabello obscuro tomo el microfono

\- Les habla Obito Uchiha, estan a salvo regresen a sus casas. Se han sellado todas las salidas posibles de Konoha- vio como esa chiquilla mordia al señor

-Estan aqui...sellen todo y cierren las puertas- le dijo al policia que tenia a lado

\- Pero Señor nuestros compañeros estan...

-¡Joder! Es una orden! - grito exasperado.

Al ver que cerraban la unica salida la gente empezo a gritar, empujarse.

\- Esto es una zona de cuarentena de riesgo biologico, debido al peligro de infección no pueden salir de la ciudad.- Se escucho un disparo por parte de Obito Uchiha.

\- Tienen 5 segundo para dar la vuelta y regresar a sus casas.- dio la orden y le dijo algo al oficial

\- Se autoriza usar la fuerza- hablo el oficial A.N.B.U.

\- 1...2...

\- No lo haran, ¿verdad?- comento angustiada Ino

\- ¡Claro que no!- Gritó Tenten, al ver que los A.N.B.U.S desenfundaban las armas, supó que si lo harian.

Los disparos no se hizieron esperar, la gente corrio a refugiarse para no recibir ninguna bala por los miembros de A.N.B.U.S

Mientras se dirigian al punte de konoha en su mente estaba la charla que habia tenido con su hermano unas horas antes.

—¿Qué clase de información? —le había preguntado Sasuke. Itachi se comportó como si no lo hubiera oído.

—En el distrito comercial del centro de la ciudad encontrarán un restaurante llamado Ichiraku. Está subiendo la calle que viene de la casa del Alcande . No tiene pérdida. Si pueden estar allí —miró su reloj—, digamos a las 19.00, veré qué puedo hacer para ayudarte. Sasuke ni siquiera supo por dónde empezar.

—¡Eh!, no es por ofender, pero ¿de qué coño me está hablando?

Itachi le sonrió. —De Konoha City. Allí es adonde los envían.

-No, nos estan enviando a Memphis- fruncio el ceño Sasuke, no sabia de que rayos hablaba su hermano

\- Eso solo es una fachada...

Sasuke se le quedó mirando, a la espera de algo más, pero parecía que el mayor había terminado. Su mente estaba confusa, volvio al momento en el que estaba.

\- Nuevas ordenes unidad Alfa, proseda al puente de Konoha City. Necesitan refuerzos

\- Resivido- hablo el que piloteaba el helicoptero

\- ¿Cuanto tardaremos en llegar? Estamos al otro lado!- grito Naruto

\- En helicoptero es mas rapido, estaremos en Konoha en menos de 20 minutos- habló Shikamaru

"25 minutos despues"

En unos de los edificios de konoha se encontraban esos caminantes atacando a alguien. Eran rapidos y agresivos.

\- ¡Civil en peligro baja el helicoptero!- Gritó el Uchiha

\- No puedo, tenemos ordenes- habló el piloto

\- ¡La van a matar! ¡Baja esta cosa!- ahora grito el rubio

\- ¡Es solo una civil! Y tenemos ordenes!

\- ¡Obedeceme! - volvio a gritar el Uchiha - ¡Naruto atame!

\- Espera! Espera!- le grito su amigo pero

Sasuke ya habia saltado del helicoptero, desenfundo dos beretta M92FS , Naruto solo pudo maldecir, mientras Sasuke mataba a los zombies desde el aire, no por nada era especialista en punteria. Directo a la cabeza

\- ¡Ahora!- grito de nuevo Naruto, para que Kiba lo ayudará a enganchar a Sasuke. Se tenso el alambre que sujetaba al Uchiha a tan solo 15 centimetros del piso. El helicoptero no tuvo opción y desendio para bajar al resto del equipo.

\- Tranquila, toma mi mano- hablo fuerte y claro el Uchiha, mas la chica se nego.

\- Los e visto, ellos me mordieron- le dio la espalda al Sasuke y salto del edificio. Perdida total, para su mala suerte el helicoptero los habia abandonado, no estaban tan lejos del puente. Ahora su "misión" era llegar al Ichiraku.

Bueno ese es el 3 cap, agadezco a las chicas que se han tomado la molestia de hacerme un comentario.

 **shiro5580- gracias por el rewiev, traté de hacerlo en 3ra persona, ojala que esta vez si este bien! Y sea mas entendible la narración, como la escribi segun yo si sabia quien narraba pero me olvide de los lectores. Pero creo que ahora si esta bien. Gracias por la sugerencia :) y ojalá te guste este cap. Cualquier critica que deseas hacer hazmela me ayuda mucho!**

 **Angel O: Gracias por todo :D y por los rewievs, espero que este cap te guste, y aun no se como narrarla muy bien, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo**

 **Jacqueleo. Jln- a tu pregunta, si es un sasuhina, aunque no creo que vaya a ver mucho romance, tendra una que otra insinuación. Gracias por tu comenterio ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: VIRUS

Los personajes son creación de Kishimoto La historia esta basada en algunas peliculas y series de zombies que he visto. Tambien algunas escenas y dialogos son de mi creacion e imaginacion. Y pueden que noten la existencias de algunas discrepancias entre personajes o momentos concretos.

《23 Septiembre, 42 horas despues de la infección en Corporacion Akatsuki.》

Pequeños ruidos la despertaron, sus grandes orbes grises se abrieron. Todo le empezaba a dar vueltas, su cabeza zumbaba y seguía en el mismo sitio en el que se desmayo. Miro alrededor y no había nadie ¿donde se encontraba Temari y los demás?. El lugar estaba de cabeza, las luces parpadeaban, comida tirada por el piso, mesas y sillas regadas por todo el lugar. No recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado. Escucho un ruido que venia de la puerta de servicio, se mantuvo quieta. Sus manos temblaban, sudaba frio y su respiracion se hizo pesada.

Ahora si un feo presentimiento se apoderaba de su corazón y su mente, tratando de pensar que todos estarían muertos o algo por el estilo.

-¡Hola!, hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Nadie contestaba. Se dirijio a la puerta del servicio donde provenia aquel ruido, parecía que alguien gruñia con mayor intensidad, y en el fondo cerca de la estufa, vio a una mujer, las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, sin embargo la curiosidad hizo que se acercara a la señora

-¿Señora, se encuentra bien? -La señora dejo de gruñir y no levanto la vista, se quedo estática, ahora solo se oía la respiración de Hinata.

La mujer se levanto rápidamente y se avento hacia ella, sin embargo esta la esquivo y retrocedió. La señora se tambaleaba, Hinata camino hasta el lugar donde se encontaraba hace 5 minutos, cuando pudo ver a la mujer con la tuene luz tenia una especie de mordida en la pierna, brazo y cuello.

La "caminante" se abalanzó contra la chica y como pudo esquivaba todo ataque de mordida. Agarró lo primero que encontró, era un pedazo de fierro, seguramente una pata de una silla.

\- ¡Señora porfavor!, ¡apartece!- grito desesperada.

*Bang*- El cuerpo inerte de la señora cayo sobre ella, salpicandola de sangre, con miedo abrio los ojos y vio que era Temari

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo la rubia, y la ayudo a ponerse de pie- ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó a su amiga

\- Si, ahora si.¿De donde sacaste un arma?- Le pregunto confundida

\- Guardias. Desperte con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no los vi, pense que se trataba de una pesadilla pero... esto es grave. Necesitamos encontrar a la Haruno

\- ¿Que pasó aquí?- Hinata estaba mas confundida de lo normal

\- Cuando saliste del cuarto de pruebas dejamos a los canes en la perrera, pero se escucho una explosión muy cerca. Hidan desapareció, no le tomamos importancia pero cuando regrese al laboratorio hacia falta algunas muestras de las vacunas, ese hijo de pu... - estaba, más que enojada

\- ¿El planeo todo? No entiendo co...

\- Silencio- se agacharon y vieron pasar a un caminante parecia desorientado, alzo la cabeza para oler y siguio con su camino.

\- Tenemos que salir de aqui Hinata. Buscaremos a Sakura, si no la encontramos... nos largamos- estaba decidida.

Temari era ese tipo de personas, valientes, capaces de afrontar los problemas. ¿Pero y ella? Si no fuera por Temari ahorita de seguro ya seria un "caminante" o "muerto viviente" no tenia el suficiente valor para afrontar algo asi. Su destino era morir.

\- Se lo que piensas, y te equivocas. Eres fuerte y valiente, necesito que lo seas, no vas a morir.¡ Ninguna de las dos, no hoy! ¿Entendiste? Y deja de llorar o yo misma te mataré- se miraron a los ojos, era su unica amiga, no la dejaría a su suerte, ademas sabia que muy en el fondo Hinata era valiente y audaz- Toma, dispara a la cabeza- le dio una beretta 92FS. Habia descubierto que al disparar a la cabeza toda "actividad" moriá.

Caminaron por todo el lugar, no había ningun "caminante" cerca, se extrañó por que le había costado salir de aquel laboratorio de pruebas, cuando estaban por llegar a la oficina de Tsunade vieron pasar algo, Temari que iba adelante se detuvo y le hizo un gesto a Hinata que callará. Dio un paso adelante, pero sintió el agarre de su compañera. Hinata movia la cabeza a los lados.

-Sueltame Hinata, así no puedo usar el arma- le dijo en un susurro

\- ¿Sakura? - Hablo la rubia

Vio que la figura desaparecía e iba a correr para encontrar a la posible criatura viviente, sin embargo la figura se le adelanto y la encaro con una Beretta 92F custom "samurai edge" mientras que sakura llevaba un Colt Python.

Lo primero que pudo ver la oji-jade, fueron los cristalinos ojos verdes de Temari

-Retrocede –Sakura y Hinata le miraron extrañadas

-¿Temari?- pregunto Hinata, su amiga estaba actuando raro. Sakura era de su equipo no era una extraña para que le hablará así.

\- ¡Ahora! Y suelta tu arma y todas las que tengas- por inercia Sakura retrocedió, tiro su arma y se quedaron a una distancia,

considerable, sin embargo la rubia no dejaba de apuntarle.

-¿Donde esta Hidan?

-Yo… yo no lo se…

-Genial Sakura –la interrumpió sin dejar su total seriedad

–Quitate la ropa

-¡Que!,¿Quien demoni…

-¡Hazlo! –Grito la rubia- No me hagas dispararte –Dijo apuntando con mas precisión a la cabeza de la peli rosa

-¿Qué se supone que estas esperando?- Habia visto convertirse a un empleado que al parecer solo tenia un rasguño en el brazo, si no estaba equivocada, cualquier herida podria infectarse y convertirlos en esas cosas. Tenia que estar segura " la supervivencia del mas fuerte" pensó.

Sakura se encontraba en shock, ver actuar así a Temari le dio miedo. Parecia una loca con esa arma y sangre por toda su ropa. Le obedeció y se quito la ropa, exepto la intima.

\- Volteate...ya puedes vestirte, tenía que estar segura.- la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, no tenia nada. Estaba limpia

\- ¿Estar segura?¡ Rayos Temari! Nadie me habia echo pasar tal verguenza- comentó enfadada la pelirosa.

-Por lo que escuchado, te gusta quitarte la ropa enfrente de los demás- cometó sarcasticamente la rubia, a lo que la pelirosa solo pudo mirarla con enojo. - No me mires así, tienes una fama que no cualquier prostituta tiene- sonrió de lado al ver el gesto que Sakura le hacia con el dedo.

Nunca le habia caido bien, era buena en lo que hacia, eso no lo negaba, pero algo en ella aun no le cuadraba. Se supone que ellas estaban juntas hasta que se soltó el gas de "protección" ¿como es que no la habia visto al despertar? Parecia tan fresca, su ropa no tenia ningun rastro de sangre. En cambio ella parecia un carnicero. "Piensa mal y acertaras" eso decia mi abuela. Mientras caminaban miró de reojo a Hinata, no podia desconfiar de ella. Hinata era incapaz de lastimar a una mosca¿ Debia confiar? Ahora su pregunta era ¿Por que no inspeccionó a Hinata? ¿Por amistad? Ella salió mucho antes que pasará eso. ¿Y si la habián mordido? No, Hinata era demasiado transparente. Aunque no debiá darse el lujo de bajar la guardia.

¿Hidan? Ese gilipollas, donde diablos estaria. Si el habia sido el causante de eso, seguro que ya no estaria en Konoha City. Tenian que salir de ahí. Buscar ayuda.


	5. Chapter 5: CAOS

Los personajes son creación de Kishimoto, la historia esta basada en algunas peliculas y series que he visto. Y pueden que noten algunas discrepancias entre personajes o momentos concretos. Algunas escenas y dialogos son de mi propia imaginación.

* * *

Las bromas y chistes habían quedado atras en la reunión informativa. No se trataba de un ejercicio de entrenamiento. Los miembros llevaban su chaleco táctico kevlar, armas por todos lados, cada quien en su posición* correspondiente.

\- ¡Sasuke! ¡Son demasiados!- gritaba el rubio, del bolsillo trasero lanzó una granada.

\- ¡Busquemos un refugio!- esta vez gritó el Inuzuka.

《CAPILLA DE KONOHA》

Tenten e Ino caminarón hasta encontrar una iglesia ese seria su refugio temporal. Al entrar un tipo les apunto con un arma.

\- ¡Este es mi refugio! ¡Vayanse!- Gritó el señor alterado

\- Tranquilo, hay lugar para todos.- habló Tenten

\- ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- volvía a subir la voz

-¡Baja el arma ahora!- Se oyó el eco de la voz de Tenten, el tipo acepto que se refugiaran por un momento, Tenten sacó la nueve milímetros de la funda y comprobó cuidadosamente los cargadores, con el arma en posición vertical para evitar apuntar a alguien sin darse cuenta. No supo en que momento aquella rubia se habia pegado a ella, pero era un estorbo, estaba acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo, pero esa chica solo hablaba de cosas que a ella no le interesaban. La rubia se movía a ambos lados, encendiendo la linterna. Tenten respiró hondo y comenzó a andar en línea recta, enfocando el rayo de luz de la linterna hacia adelante. Ino estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros y avanzaba en paralelo a ella. Todo estaba en silencio excepto por los truenos, que sonaban más cerca de lo que se había esperado; tenían la tormenta casi encima. El rayo de luz iluminó la cruz de jesucristo, luego oscuridad y luego otra vez la cruz... se escuchó un ruido de la plata alta.

\- Quedate aqui, entendiste no te muevas.- le ordenó Tenten a la rubia.

Subió las escaleras lo más despacio que pudo, a lo lejos se escuhaban gruñidos y suplicas. Se fue acercando más a la puerta de donde provenián los ruidos.

Lo que vio la dejó impactada, un cura de 60 años tenía atada de manos a esa "criatura" no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Que diablos le esta haciendo?- pregunto asquida al ver la imagen.

\- ¡Es mi hermana! ¡Salga de aqui!- gritó el padre

\- ¿La está alimentando?- preguntó curiosa, al ver varias personas muertas, le puso el arma en la cabeza a esa "señora" y galó del gatillo. El padre fuera de control se lanzó contra Tenten que no tuvo obsción de dispararle. Al fin de cuentas era un A.N.B.U si tenía que matar para sobrevivir, y eso hariá.

《PALNTA DE TRATAMIENTO》

Obito Uchiha se hallaba sentado en la planta de tratamiento. La única luz en la sala provenía del parpadeo de seis monitores de observación, que cambiaban de imagen en rotaciones de cinco segundos. Se veían todos los niveles del centro de formación, los pisos superior e inferior de la planta de tratamiento del agua y el túnel que conectaba a los dos. Contempló las silenciosas pantallas en blanco y negro sin verlas realmente; la mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada en la transmisión que estaba recibiendo del comando Alfa. Un grupo de cinco hombres. Eran profesionales y no perdían el tiempo con bromas de machos o chistes de jovencitos.

Lo que significaba que Obito estaba oyendo un montón de estática. Ningún problema; el ruido blanco combinaba bien con los rostros inexpresivos de mirada fija que veía en los monitores, los cuerpos destrozados tirados por los rincones, los hombres que habían sido infectados vagando sin rumbo por los corredores vacíos. Como en la ciudad y los laboratorios Akatsuki, a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, los campos privados de entrenamiento de konoha white y los centros conectados a ellos habían sido atacados por el virus.

—Tiempo de llegada estimado, veinticinco minutos, cambio —dijo el Uchiha, y su voz resonó en la sala tenuemente iluminada.

—Recibido —contestó Obito, inclinándose sobre el micro. De nuevo silencio. No hacía falta hablar sobre lo que ocurriría cuando llegaran… y, aunque era un canal seguro, era mejor no decir más de lo estrictamente necesario. Akatsuki se había cimentado en el secreto, una característica del gigante farmacéutico que, en los niveles superiores de gestión, todos seguían respetando. Incluso de los negocios legítimos de la compañía, cuanto menos se hablase, mejor. Todo se está viniendo abajo, pensó Obito sin preocuparse, mientras observaba las pantallas. La mansión Uchiha y los laboratorios que la rodeaban habían caído a mediados de mayo. White Kohona lo tomó como un «accidente». Después de todo, siempre ocurren errores. Pero la pesadilla del centro de formación, que aún se estaba representando ante él, había sucedido a continuación, menos de unos mes después…, y hacía sólo unas cuantas horas, y la encargada Tsunade Senju había apretado el botón de alarma de peligro biológico. Así que no sirvió de nada encerrarlo, el virus se filtró y se esparció. Es así de simple, ¿no?.

《LABORATORIOS(CAMARAS DE SEGURIDAD)》

En el comedor del centro del laboratorio había un puñado de reclutas infectados. Uno de ellos caminaba en círculos irregulares alrededor de lo que había sido una bonita mesa. Le goteaba algún fluido viscoso de una fea herida en la cabeza mientras avanzaba a trompicones, sin conciencia de dónde estaba, ni del dolor, ni de nada. Obito apretó varias teclas del panel de control que se hallaba bajo el monitor para impedir que la imagen cambiara. Se recostó en la silla y se dedicó a observar al caminante condenado dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa. No contaba que aquellas 3 chiquillas aun seguian con vida, frunció el ceño. Reconocia a esas 3 jovenes, cosa que arruinaba todo el plan, una de ellas conocia de más. Así que teniá que elimirarla.

—Podría haber sido sabotaje —dijo en voz baja Hinata. No podía estar segura. De ser así, estaba preparada para parecer natural; un vertido en el laboratorio de Akatsuki, un aislamiento incompleto. Unos cuantos días después, un par de excursionistas desaparecidos, posiblemente obra de uno o dos sujetos experimentales escapados; y unas semanas más tarde, infección en el segundo centro de White Konoha.

Era muy improbable que uno de los portadores del virus hubiera ido a parar por casualidad a uno de los otros laboratorios de Konoha, pero era posible. Excepto que en ese momento no parecía un accidente. Daba la sensación de estar… planeado.

\- Lo mas seguro es que si- le contestó Temari. -Mierda, podría haberlo hecho yo misma, si se me hubiera ocurrido.

Desde hacía algún tiempo había estado buscando la forma de salir de todo esto, cansada de trabajar para una gente que solo queriá la guerra. Ya había visto a los matasanos utilizar a un buen número de sujetos experimentales, muchos de los cuales ella misma había ayudado a conseguir. Tendría que haber dejado Akatsuki Corp hacía ya tiempo. White Konoha no era el único grupo interesado en la investigación de armas biológicas.

\- Las salidas estan bloqueadas, tendremos que salir por los ductos de ventilación- comentó Sakura, que durante todo el trayecto se habia mantenido callada.

\- No, esos ductos no son fiables.- habló Temari viendo al puñado de infectados.

\- ¿Saben algo? En la perrera hay una salida de emergencia podriamos ir a dar un vistazo.- habló Hinata no muy segura.

Las 3 chicas se dirijieron hacia la perrera, Temari y Sakura disparaban a los "caminantes" mientras Hinata solo observaba.

Al llegar a ese lugar no habia nada, las jaulas de los perros estaban vacias, un miedo se instaló en aquellas chicas.

\- Al parecer esta libre- hablo sakura, y camino haciá el frente, Hinata enmedio y Temari atras

\- ¡Alto!

Escucho un ladrido,un perro, era un perro enorme. Pero no era como ninguno de los perros que había visto en su vida. Podría haber sido un doberman en algún momento, pero al ver las fauces abiertas goteantes de saliva y los pedazos de carne y músculo que le colgaban de las ancas, las chicas se dieron cuenta de que también «eso» estaba infectado por el virus.

El perro tensó sus descarnados costados, preparándose para atacar, y Sakura apretó el gatillo. La colt python le dio una fuerte sacudida en la mano y el estruendo resultó ensordecedor en un espacio tan pequeño. El perro se desplomó. Sakura se volvió y apuntó hacia el pasillo, esperando a que apareciera el segundo perro. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Rugiendo, el animal saltó desde la esquina con las fauces abiertas. Sakura disparó. El tiro entró por el pecho del perro y lo lanzó hacia atrás con un agudo gemido de dolor, pero siguió en pie. Se sacudió como si acabara de salir del agua y gruñó, dispuesto a ir a por ellas, aunque una sangre oscura y pustulenta le manaba de la herida.

-¡Debería haberlo matado, esa bala debería haberlo dejado seco!- le gritaba a las otras dos chicas.

Igual que la gente en el laboratorio parecía que sólo una herida en la cabeza acabaría con él. Temari alzó la pistola y disparó. Esta vez le dio en el centro de la estrecha cabeza. El perro cayó, se sacudió en un espasmo y quedó inmóvil.

\- Ahora ese maldito no se levatará.- hablo la rubia.

—A por el oro, muchacho —dijo Obito, y soltó una risita que resonó en el oscuro vacío.

Lograrón salir del laboratorio, Temari buscó con la vista su auto, internamente se alegró por haberlo dejado tan lejos del estacionamiento, buscó las llaves del auto dentro de la bolsa del pantalón, pero no habia nada. Recordó que habiá dejado las llaves en la mesa de trabajo.

\- ¡Mierda!- grito molesta y soltando más maldiciones

\- Tengo una idea, es estupida pero...- Hinata disparó al vidrio del piloto, la alarma se activo y la apagó a los segundos.

\- Subán- hablo la pelirosa, que iba al asiento del piloto

\- Apartate yo manejo- Temari la empujó con el hombro y se subió, su padre le habia enseñado a robar autos en su adolescencia, abrió la cubierta de plástico de la columna de dirección. Retiró y liberó los paneles de acceso. Buscó el conector del sistema de cableado. Una vez que retiró los paneles de la columna de dirección, pudo ver un rollo de cables eléctricos. Hizo a un lado el manojo de cables que llevaban a la batería, el encendido del motor y el arranque. Uno de esos seriá la principal fuente de energía para el interruptor de encendido, el otro cable de encendido y el otro de arranque.

\- ¡Mueve el culo Temari!- grito desesperada Sakura. Temari no contesto, aunque en ese momento le hubiera metido una bala a esa enorme frente, eso era dificil, tenia que hacerlo con cuidado.

Peló aproximadamente 2,5 cm, siempre dejaba un chuchillo en el auto por si se le antojaba comer alguna manzana. Los cables que peló los giró uno con el otro. Conectó el cable de encendido y apagado al cable de la batería. Para ese punto, se pudo ver que las luces del tablero de mandos y otros componentes eléctricos se encienderon. Ahora veniá lo dificíl. Con sumo cuidado, volvio a pelar aproximadamente 1,3 cm del cable de arranque. El cable estabá bajo tensión, así que debiá ser extremadamente cuidadosa y sujetar muy estrechamente los cables pelados. Con el extremo de este cable, tocó los cables de la batería unidos. Soltó chispas contra los cables de la batería para encender el auto. Se ecuchó encender el motor y Sakura chilló de felicidad. Pero luego la miro seria.

\- ¡¿Que?!- preguntó molesta Temari

\- ¿Donde rayos aprendiste eso?- preguntaron muy asombradas Hinata y Sakura

\- Peliculas- afirmó, no les diria la verdad.

A lo lejos se podia ver el humo que saliá de algunos edificios de Konoha.

\- La quiero muerta- habló Obito, las otras chicas no le interesaban. Soló la queria muerta a ella, más adelante podria ser un dolor de cabeza, sabia de lo que era capaz y no se podia fiar. Tenia informacion valiosa y si salia con vida, revelaria todo.

* * *

Posiciones: Sasuke Uchiha: Experto en armas, lider de misión y capitan de equipo.

Naruto Uzumaki: batidor y especialista en caceria y acecho de equipo. Gran tirador.

Shikamaru Nara: Experto en armas,comunicaciones, explosivos y tacticas

Kiba Inuzuka: Pointman, exploración de terreno.

Rock Lee: Experto en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo, aviones, helicopteros y armas. Pertenece al cuerpo elite de ANBUS

Tenten Ama: Retaguardia, medico, mecanica especialista en forzar cerraduras, experta en armas blancas.


	6. EQUIPO ALFA

**Los personajes son creación de Kishimoto La historia esta basada en algunas películas y series de zombis que he visto. También algunas escenas y diálogos son de mi creación e imaginación. Y pueden que noten la existencias de algunas discrepancias entre personajes o momentos concretos.**

* * *

Los A.N.B.U.S no tenían relación directa con el ejército, eran una rama del Departamento de Policía, nadie los habría hecho intervenir. Normalmente, los A.N.B.U.S se ocupaban de la mierda local que los polis no podían o no querían tocar.

*Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! *

Tres disparos. Una pausa, luego tres, cuatro más, y después silencio.

Habían llegado a una capilla, no era el lugar mas seguro pero les daría tiempo para pensar en una estrategia. Se escucharon algunos balazos dentro de la capilla y empujaron la puerta. Una persona, muerta con el rostro destrozado por las garras de algo desconocido.

La puerta se cerró automáticamente a sus espaldas y Naruto pegó un brinco, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y vagamente consciente de que todo eso era demasiado para él.

-¡Identifíquese! — Sasuke dijo, con una voz más firme y autoritaria de lo que se esperaba.

De la oscuridad salieron dos jóvenes, una morena y otra rubia, Shikamaru reconoció a la rubia, había estado con ella hace mas de 3 meses.

\- Tenten Ama- habló Rock Lee

\- ¡Lee! Esto es un caos- hablaron de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. La rubia no dijo ni una sola palabra.

\- Shikamaru un plan- ordenó Sasuke, antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir algo.

El radiotransmisor emitió un pitido. Shikamaru lo agarró. La recepción era mala, pero supo que era Choji. Se llevó el altavoz a la oreja y sintió un gran alivio al oír la voz de su mejor amigo entre la estática. —¿… me recibes? … más información sobre… … mansión … mató al menos a veintitrés personas… cuidado… ¿Qué? Shikamaru apretó el botón de transmisión. —¡Choji, aquí Nara! ¿Me recibes? Cambio. Estática.

—¡Choji! ANBUS ALFA, ¿me recibes? Largos segundos de estática. Había perdido la señal. Volvió a colgarse el radiotransmisor en el hombro.

\- Que rayos dijo- hablo Sasuke

\- Algo sobre una mansión y 23 muertos- le confirmo el Nara - Cuantas mansiones hay aquí en konoha- trataba de hacer el calculo, pero tenia años que había dejado de vivir ahí.

\- Solo 2- hablo la rubia- La de los Uchiha y la del Doctor Orochimaru- le confirmó Ino a Shikamaru

\- Orochimaru- la voz de sasuke se volvió tan baja y suave. Como olvidar esa estúpida mansión, desde los 12 años había vivido en ese lugar. Aun recordaba todas las pesadillas que había tenido, el olor a muerte, esos experimentos tan extraños que había visto en algunas ocasiones. No podía regresar a ese lugar, todo por lo que había dejado ese lugar, lo atormentaría de nuevo, sus amigos no debían de saber la verdad.

* * *

《 A 4 kilómetros de la mansión Orochimaru》

Manejaba por la calle que llevaba a Konoha City.

\- ¿Creen que quede alguien vivo en la ciudad?- Preguntó Sakura, volteando a ver a Hinata y Temari

\- A lo mejor, saben algo, cerca a unos 3 kilómetros se encuentra la mansión de Orochimaru, hay un pasadizo secreto que sale al otro lado de la ciudad. Si logramos llegar podríamos salir de aquí, lo mas seguro es que hallan sellado todas las salidas por "seguridad"- les dijo Temari a las dos chicas

\- Como mierda sabes eso.- habló sakura- ¿acaso tu haz hecho todo esto?

\- No seas estúpida, crees que si yo lo hubiera planeado estaría aquí, luchando por sobrevivir, no seas tonta- le dijo con tonó molesto

\- ¿Estúpida yo? Querida la única estúpida eres tú, crees que no se la verdad, tú...

Un camión de basura las estampó del lado del piloto, tan fuerte fue el impacto que el quemacocos quedo cubierto por el piso, el claxon del auto de Temari estaba haciendo un ruido terrible, se abrió la puerta del copiloto y Sakura salió despacio arrastrándose por el piso. Esta desorientada pero sin heridas graves. Ve con horror el cuerpo de Temari, sus brazos colgando, tocando el techo del carro y con una herida en la cabeza. Mira hacia atrás y ve a Hinata moviendo la cabeza aún con los ojos cerrados. Se mete por la ventana de atrás que está hecha pedazos y le quita el cinturón y saca a Hinata del auto.

\- Temari- dice con un hilo de voz

\- Esta muerta- sin vacilar fue lo único que dijo Sakura al dejarla en el piso.

\- ¿Que?- aun estaba adolorida, ese horrible sonido seguía en su cabeza, toco su frente y sintió un liquido caliente.

\- Ella esta muerta.- Hinata la miro estupefacta, como pudo se puso de pie y fue hacia el auto, en efecto Temari seguía en su asiento, sin moverse, la sangre de su frente no dejaba de fluir, trato de meterse pero sintió la mano de Sakura en su hombro.

\- Vámonos, tenemos que llegar a la mansión...

\- ¡No podemos dejarla aquí!- le gritó en la cara a Sakura

\- Ella... esta muerta, y si nosotras nos quedamos aquí también lo estaremos- le dijo con voz ronca.

\- No...ella... tenemos que...

\- ¡Joder Hinata! Mírala, esta MUERTA, ¿crees que me agrada la idea? Te hubieras muerto tú, al menos Temari sabia como usar un arma y arrancar carros. ¿Mierda que rayos sabes hacer tu?- sacó toda la frustración al saber que su única esperanza estaba muerta. Temari sabia cosas que ella no, y ahora se las tendría que ingeniar para sobrevivir sin ayuda.- Si te quieres quedar aquí, perfecto, yo iré a la mansión, si es verdad lo que dijo Temari, podré salir de aquí.- empezó a caminar, cojeando, sin mirar si Hinata la seguía o no. Después de un rato sintió las pisadas de alguien, miro de reojo y vio la silueta de Hinata.

* * *

《30 minutos después del accidente de carro.》

Le dolía la cabeza. Estaba medio dormida, recordando lo que había pasado, cuando un tronar distante atravesó la oscuridad. Resonó otro trueno en este momento sólo sentía frío y le dolía la cabeza. No sabía por qué. -¿Qué ha pasado?- su cuerpo le dolía, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en el carro, sola. Como pudo se quito el cinturón y calló como un saco de basura, gimió ante el dolor, se arrastro para salir del lado del copiloto. Estaba aturdida y desorientada. Procuró concentrarse, pero tan sólo logró recordar algunos fragmentos, imágenes y pensamientos de lo ocurrido en Konoha City. Parecía incapaz de controlar su memoria y sus recuerdos, como si estuviese viendo una película en sueños.

Otro trueno, dio un salto del susto, muy a lo lejos pudo ver la mansión del Dr. Orochimaru, se imaginaba que sus acompañantes estaban en camino a la mansión

\- Idiotas- si las encontraba con vida, ella misma las mataría con sus propias manos. Tenia un gran camino que recorrer.

* * *

Habían trazado un plan. Salieron de la iglesia y caminaron por las calles. Lee lanzó un bufido, incapaz de mantenerse callado—¡Fuchi! —exclamó medio susurrando. Olía como un pedo dentro de una bolsa llena de pescado podrido. Naruto bajó un poco el ritmo para colocarse junto a Rock Lee y correr a su lado. —¿Has dicho algo, hermano? —He dicho que algo apesta —le contestó Lee—. ¿Hueles eso? Naruto asintió. —Sí. Pensé que habías sido tú. —Ja, ja. Me muero de risa, cabrón —replicó Lee con una sonrisa—. Eso significa «querido amigo» en mi tierra. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja a su vez. —Sí, seguro que sí. Y seguro que…

—¡Un momento! ¡Y los de ahí atrás, callaos!

Sasuke les ordenó que se detuviesen y alzó una mano para asegurarse de que todos se quedaran en silencio. Shikamaru distinguió el débil sonido de unas botas contra el pavimento: otra escuadra que avanzaba, uno o dos edificios al norte de donde estaban ellos. Un instante después, oyó algo más. Gemidos y gruñidos procedentes de algún punto por delante de ellos. Les llegaban débilmente al principio, pero fueron tomando fuerza. Sonaba como si hubieran soltado a las calles a todos los pacientes de un hospital. Al mismo tiempo, aquel olor desagradable fue acentuándose, empeorando, haciéndose más familiar. —Oh, mierda —susurró Naruto. Su rostro palideció, y Lee supo de forma inmediata qué era aquel olor, lo mismo que lo supo Naruto. No es posible. Era el hedor de un cuerpo humano pudriéndose al sol. Era el olor a muerte. Naruto lo conocía muy bien, pero jamás lo había sentido con tanta fuerza, tan abrumador. Sasuke Uchiha, justo delante de ellos, comenzó a bajar la mano lleno de incertidumbre, con una expresión de profunda preocupación en los ojos. Los sonidos inarticulados y angustiosos de las personas enfermas se hicieron más fuertes. Sasuke parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando comenzaron a resonar disparos cerca de ellos. Sasuke parecía estar a punto de decir algo cuando comenzaron a resonar disparos cerca de ellos, procedentes de una de las otras escuadras, y Naruto pudo oír entre el repiqueteo de las ráfagas otro sonido: los gritos de sus camaradas.

—¡En línea! —gritó Sasuke a la vez que levantaba las dos manos hacia el cielo con las palmas hacia arriba, con una voz apenas audible por encima del tableteo de las armas que rasgaba el aire de la noche.

Línea recta, con tres hombres apuntando en la dirección hacia la que se dirigían y otros tres hacia el camino por el que habían venido. Naruto se apresuró a colocarse en su posición, sintiendo la boca seca pero las palmas húmedas por el sudor. Las ráfagas cortas al norte de donde se encontraban se hicieron más largas, ahogando cualquier otro sonido que se pudiera producir, pero era evidente que el hedor era más fuerte por momentos. Para empeorar la situación, distinguió a lo lejos el ruido de más disparos, con un sonido más débil, pero que dejaba algo claro: pasase lo que pasase, implicaba a todos los miembros del KBCS. Naruto se concentró en el espacio que se abría por delante de ellos: vigiló con atención el tramo de calle que se extendía hasta un cruce, tres bloques más allá. Un M16 con un cargador de treinta balas no era algo que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, pero tenía miedo…, aunque todavía no sabía de qué. Vio en ese momento al primero. Una figura que avanzaba tambaleándose apareció casi cayéndose al salir de detrás de un edificio a dos bloques delante de ellos. Una segunda silueta surgió al otro lado de la calle, seguido de una tercera, de una cuarta…, y de repente, en la calle había al menos una docena de personas tambaleantes que avanzaban hacia ellos arrastrando los pies. Parecían borrachos.

—¡Fuego, fuego! —ordenó Sasuke desde lo que parecía una enorme distancia, y el repentino tableteo de las armas automáticas a ambos lados trajo de repente a Naruto de nuevo a la realidad. Apuntó contra el vientre hinchado de un hombre obeso que llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama y abrió fuego. Tres ráfagas, nueve disparos al menos, atravesaron la gruesa panza del individuo y abrieron una larga fila de agujeros en su parte baja. Varios chorros de sangre oscura mancharon la cintura de sus pantalones hasta empaparla. El hombre trastabilló, pero no cayó. Incluso, pareció más ansioso por alcanzarlos, como si el olor de su propia sangre lo incitara a ello. Unos cuantos zombis habían caído al suelo, pero continuaron arrastrándose hacia ellos sobre lo que les quedaba de los estómagos, arañando el asfalto con las uñas en su intento de conseguir ese objetivo de forma obsesiva.

-Al cerebro, tienen que darle al cerebro.- gritó Shikamaru

El más cercano ya estaba a unos seis metros. Era una mujer esbelta que parecía intacta a excepción del brillo del hueso bajo su cabello apelmazado. Naruto apuntó a la cabeza y apretó el gatillo, sintiéndose loco de alivio cuando se desplomó en el suelo y se quedó allí, inmóvil. —A la cabeza, apuntad a la cabeza —empezó a gritar Naruto, a lo que Shikamaru lo miro de lado, pero Sasuke también había comenzado a gritar.

Los gemidos habían quedado lo bastante atrás como para que Sasuke considerase que podían detenerse durante un minuto después de lo que les había parecido una eternidad. Siguieron caminando todos en formación, a excepción de Ino que iba alado de Kiba. Tardaron mas de 4 horas en llegar a la mansión de Orochimaru, según el reloj de Sasuke eran la 1:00am.

Sakura y Hinata ya se encontraban dentro de la mansión, para desgracia de ellas, todas la puertas pedían un código. Su única duda era, ¿como es que estaba abierta la puerta principal?

\- Tenemos que separarnos- le dijo Sakura

\- ¿Que? No es buena idea

\- Claro que si, así cubriremos mas campo.- antes de poder pronunciar algo, Sakura había

desaparecido.

«Mierda» no era la palabra adecuada, ni siquiera empezaba a describir el terror que le retorcía el estómago, pero había visto incluso a los más fuertes paralizados por el miedo y no quería pensar demasiado en monstruos y oscuridad.


	7. MANSION

Los personajes son creación de Kishimoto. La historia esta basada en algunas peliculas y series de zombies que he visto. También algunas escenas y diálogos son de mi creación e imaginacion. Y pueden que noten la existencias de algunas discrepancias entre personajes o momentos concretos.

* * *

 **«Mierda» no era la palabra adecuada, ni siquiera empezaba a describir el terror que le retorcía el estómago. Mejor tomárselo a la ligera, como si fuera una pesadilla de la que se reiría mañana, y seguir adelante. Avanzó lentamente por el pasillo, en silencio, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. El corredor torcía a la derecha y continuaba, pasando ante otra puerta bloqueada por unas cajas caídas. Un almacén, probablemente. Al menos no había cuerpos, pero el olor a podrido flotaba en el aire. Las pocas ventanas ante las que pasó que no estaban rotas reflejaron una pálida sombra de sí misma sobre un fondo exterior de oscuridad y lluvia. Se fijó inquieta en que gran parte de los vidrios estaban esparcidos sobre el suelo de madera oscura. Lo que significaba que alguien había intentado entrar, no salir. Espeluznante. Hinata se agacho al escuchar algunos pasos, eran demasiados. Sasuke avanzó un par de pasos, alzó su arma y se colocó detrás de la figura agachada. Sabía que debía evitar un enfrentamiento, pero también quería saber qué estaba pasando, y ésa podía ser su única oportunidad de conseguir información. La joven giro su cabeza, vio a Sasuke y se alzó muy lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara. Sasuke contemplaba los grandes e inocentes ojos de una chica muy joven** _. ¿Estarían contratando a gente del instituto últimamente?_ **Era baja, puede que quince centímetros menos que él, y bonita; cabello negro azulado, delgada, musculosa, con rasgos delicados y regulares. Si pesaba más de cuarenta kilos, sería una sorpresa.**

— **Sasuke —dijo la chica con voz clara y melódica. Sus palabras le hicieron apretar los dientes—. Teniente Uchiha.**

 **Sasuke mantuvo el arma en alto, apuntando directamente al ojo derecho de la chica, haciéndose el duro. —Así que me conoces. Has estado teniendo fantasías conmigo, ¿es eso?**

 **\- No- miro por atrás de él y vio a otros A.N.B.U.S.**

 **\- ¿Estas sola?- Preguntó el rubio**

 **\- No, estaba con dos compañeras, una murió en un accidente de auto y la otra esta buscando salir de Konoha city.- Sasuke no le importaba aquella chica, así que le dio la espalda y camino con su equipo por donde habían venido.**

 **Hinata contempló a Sasuke caminar y se sintió impotente y muy joven. Él ni siquiera miró hacia atrás, como si no valiera la pena preocuparse por ella. Y al parecer, así es, pensó Hinata, dejando caer los hombros. No se había esperado que fuera tan…, bueno, tan atemorizador. Grande, musculoso, con unos ojos de acero oscuro y un intrincado tatuaje tribal que le cubría todo el brazo derecho. Pudo verlo porque la fina camiseta de algodón que llevaba le cubría hasta el antebrazo. Tenía un aspecto duro, y seguro de su terrible encuentro con los casi muertos andantes, Hinata no se había sentido capaz de detenerlo. Lo mejor era seguirlos, estando con ellos podria salir con vida. El equipo Alfa se detuvo Sasuke miro hacia atrás y la vio. Fue directo hacia ella.**

— **Tú harás lo que yo te diga o si no… ¡Craaak!**

 **Ventanas rotas en el compartimento superior. Sasuke y los demás miraron hacia arriba y luego el uno al otro. Unos segundos después oyeron encima de sus cabezas lo que sonaba como pesadas pisadas, lentas y regulares… Luego nada.**

— **El comedor —dijo Sasuke—. Y estaba vacío hace unos minutos. Hinata lo observó durante un instante. Fue hasta el pie de las escaleras y miró hacia arriba con una expresión decidida en su joven rostro. —Esperen aquí —le ordenó—. Iré a ver qué es. Sasuke casi sonrió. Él había estado en las Fuerzas Especiales durante siete años y había aprendido a disparar seguramente antes de acabar la escuela secundaria, ¿iba ella a protegerle a él?**

 **Antes de que se le ocurriera algo adecuadamente cortante, ella había comenzado a subir las escaleras, dispuesta al parecer a probarle que tenía la suficiente autoridad. Chica tonta, con todo lo que estaba pasando, intentar probar algo no tendría que ser su prioridad. Sasuke sabía que debía seguirla, impedir que se dejara matar, pero necesitaba un minuto para pensar. La contempló llegar a lo alto de la escalera y desaparecer al doblar la esquina sin mirar atrás.**

 **Hinata no supo como agarró valor, pero eso también significaba que tendría que mantenerse con vida. Y ella necesitaba su ayuda, sin duda; era demasiado inexperta para estar allí sola. Su mente trajo el recuerdo de Temari. Su única amiga ahora estaba muerta, sus ojos se aguaron.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura se encontraba en lo que debió ser un despacho, montones de documentos regados por el piso. Busco una lista de códigos para abrir las puertas o un mapa que dijera sobre el túnel del que había hablado Temari.**

 **Encontró un libro, no, era un diario.**

 **"14 de julio. Hoy hemos tenido noticias del laboratorio de Suna… y nos enviarán la semana que viene para comprobar su estado. Algunos de los otros están preocupados por las condiciones, por lo que puede quedar, pero como dice el jefe, alguien tiene que echar el primer vistazo. Bien podemos ser nosotros… " El que escribía continuaba hablando de su novia, que se enfadaría al saber que debía salir de la ciudad. Sakura siguió adelante, buscando en las notas lo que había leído antes. "16 de julio … Hay tanto que aún no sabemos sobre las respuestas al virus… Dependiendo de la especie y del entorno, sólo una dosis mínima del virus causa sorprendentes cambios de tamaño, un comportamiento agresivo y el desarrollo del cerebro… al menos en animales. Nada es inmune. Pero hasta que se puedan controlar mejor los efectos, la compañía está jugando con fuego." Sakura pasó la página.**

 **" 19 de julio Finalmente se acerca el día… No puedo pensar en eso ahora. Tengo que concentrarme en la investigación, asegurarme de que avance sin trabas.**

 **Escucho un gritó desde lo alto; un sonido de puro terror. Debía de ser Hinata eran las únicas en esa mansión. Sakura agarró el arma y se lanzó escaleras arriba; subió de dos en dos los escalones y esperó no haber tardado demasiado en tomar una decisión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **En lo alto de la escalera había una pequeña curva y luego una puerta.**

 **Hinata la abrió, lenta y cuidadosamente, empujando con el cañón de la pistola, y entró. Fue recibida por un humo fino y acre y por el tenue parpadeo de un fuego que hacía bailar las sombras en las paredes. Era el comedor, como había dicho Sasuke, y había sido bonito, con las mesas cubiertas de manteles de lino y las ventanas con cortinas de color crema. Pero estaba destrozado. Por todas partes había platos y vasos rotos, mesas volcadas, manteles empapados de sangre y vino derramado. Y cerca del fondo, una figura solitaria se hallaba encorvada sobre una mesa. El extremo del mantel estaba ardiendo y las llamas ascendían lentamente. Hinata vio una lámpara de aceite hecha pedazos junto a la mesa; ése debía de ser el origen del fuego, y aunque éste aún era pequeño, no lo sería por mucho rato. El hombre apoyado sobre la mesa estaba absolutamente inmóvil, y cuando Hinata se acercó, vio que no era como los pasajeros de abajo. No parecía estar infectado por lo que, según era el virus. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de aspecto distinguido, vestido con un traje marrón y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho, como si se hubiese quedado dormido durante la cena. ¿Un ataque al corazón? ¿O se habría desmayado? No parecía probable que hubiera roto la ventana del piso superior y hubiera entrado por ahí, pero por lo que Hinata veía, no había nadie más en el salón. Nadie más podía haber dado los pesados pasos que habían oído. Hinata se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba a él.**

 **—Perdone —dijo, deteniéndose junto a la mesa. Notó que el hombre tenía el rostro y las manos mojadas y que brillaban ligeramente bajo la luz del fuego**

 **—. ¿Señor? No obtuvo respuesta. Pero el hombre respiraba. Hinata podía ver cómo se le movía el pecho. Se inclinó sobre él y le puso la mano en el hombro.**

 **—¿Señor? El hombre comenzó a alzar la cabeza y a volver el rostro hacia ella. Se oyó un sonido enfermizo y húmedo, como de labios chupando algo viscoso, y la cabeza del hombre resbaló por el torso y cayó al suelo. El sonido húmedo se hizo más fuerte. El cuerpo decapitado comenzó a temblar, a bullir, como si estuviera lleno de algo vivo. Hinata retrocedió tambaleante, y gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando el cuerpo del hombre se desmoronó como bloques mal apilados y cayó al suelo en grandes pedazos. Cuando los trozos golpearon el suelo se desintegraron y la tela del traje cambió de color: se volvió negra y se convirtió en muchas cosas, cada una del tamaño de un puño. "Babosas, son como babosas…" Babosas con filas de minúsculos dientes. No babosas sino sanguijuelas, gordas, redondas y de algún modo capaces de imitar la figura de un hombre, incluso la ropa de un hombre.**

 **\- ¡No es posible, esto no puede estar pasando! Hinata retrocedió más, enferma de terror, mientras las criaturas se juntaban de nuevo y se mezclaban unas con otras en una masa anormal e hinchada hasta formar una brillante torre de oscuridad. Se remodelaron, adquirieron forma y color, y de nuevo fueron el hombre mayor que Hinata había visto sentado ante la mesa. Las miró horrorizada, sin poder creer lo que veía. Incluso sabiendo que estaba formado de cientos, tal vez miles, de desagradables criaturas, no podía ver los espacios entre ellas, no hubiera podido saber que no era un hombre excepto por lo que ya había visto con sus propios ojos. El tono del traje, la forma y el color del cuerpo… La única pista de que no era un hombre era el extraño brillo de su piel y de su traje. El falso hombre extendió el brazo hacia atrás, como si estuviera a punto de lanzar una pelota, y luego lo llevó de golpe hacia adelante. El brazo se alargó de forma imposible. Hinata se hallaba al menos a cinco metros, pero la brillante mano húmeda dio un manotazo al aire a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro. Hinata tropezó con sus propios pies en su prisa por salir de allí y cayó al suelo, mientras el brazo se recomponía de nuevo, volvía a ir hacia atrás y se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.** _"¡La pistola, estúpida! ¡Dispara!_ _"_ **Alzó el arma y disparó. Los dos primeros tiros fallaron el blanco, pero el tercero y el cuarto desaparecieron entre el tambaleante cuerpo de la cosa. Pudo ver la falsa piel formar ondas cuando las balas la alcanzaron. El traje y el cuerpo que había debajo se movieron ligeramente, como si ella los viera a través de las ondas que produce el calor sobre el asfalto en un día de verano. La criatura ni se detuvo antes de lanzar de nuevo el brazo contra ella. Hinata lo esquivó, pero la mano la alcanzó y le golpeó ligeramente la mejilla izquierda. La joven gritó de nuevo, más por la sensación de la mano que por la fuerza del golpe. Era una sensación fría, áspera y viscosa, como piel de tiburón mojada en una ciénaga fangosa. Y, antes de retirarse, esa mano la golpeó de nuevo y le hizo soltar la pistola. El arma resbaló por el suelo y se detuvo bajo una de las mesas. El hombre dio otro paso tambaleante. Ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que su siguiente golpe no fuera fácil de esquivar, y Hinata sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar que era mujer muerta.**

 **¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡bam!**

 **La criatura retrocedía torpemente. Alguien disparaba una y otra vez. El inesperado sonido la hizo encogerse mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad. Los primeros disparos desaparecieron dentro de la forma, como antes, pero los tiros siguieron. Encontraron el rostro maduro y brillante del monstruo y sus relucientes ojos. Un líquido oscuro brotó de repentinas aberturas en el grupo mientras las sanguijuelas saltaban en pedazos. En el sexto o séptimo tiro, el hombre cosa comenzó a deshacerse en sus componentes, y los pequeños animales negros se arrastraron hacia las ventanas rotas en cuanto tocaron el suelo. Hinata miró hacia la puerta y vio a Sasuke Uchiha de pie, en la clásica posición de tirador, el arma agarrada con ambas manos y la mirada fija en la monstruosidad que tenía ante sí mientras ésta completaba su silencioso desmoronamiento y volvía a ser muchas criaturas.**

— **¿Aún te las arreglas sola? —preguntó él con una sonrisa irónica, y Hinata sintió que se deshacía el ligero vínculo que los unía. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de que su intento de sarcasmo no era lo que la situación requería—. Creo que a ambos nos iría bien un poco de ayuda — prosiguió—. ¿Qué te parece? Sólo hasta que salgamos de ésta, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero tenerte en la mira. —Vale, de acuerdo —respondió, y aunque la pose arrogante y huraña de Sasuke no cambió. Podía estar confiada que la protegería.**

 **-¡HINATA!- Sakura llego corriendo y con la respiración agitada. Por instinto todo el escuadrón levanto sus armas y apunto hacia la peli rosa**

 **\- Es mi compañera- le dijo a Sasuke y el les dio la señal que no atacaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No sabia cuantas horas llevaba caminando, para su mala suerte empezó a llover, se encontraba mojada, adolorida y con ese maldito dolor de cabeza. De seguro solo le faltaba como medio kilometro para llegar a la mansión. Un canto agudo y extraño atravesó el sonido de la lluvia. Temari se acercó a un árbol, evitando con cuidado las sanguijuelas que salían de quien sabe donde, buscó del origen del canto. Lo vio gracias a la luz de un relámpago. De pie en una colina de poca altura hacia el oeste. Una figura solitaria —un hombre a juzgar por su altura y por la anchura de los hombros— alzó los brazos en un gesto de bienvenida mientras cantaba con una voz de soprano sorprendentemente dulce, una voz joven, sonora y potente. Cantaba en latín, como si fuera algo de iglesia. Y por si no fuera suficientemente estrambótico, parecía estar en medio de un lago poco profundo, porque el suelo parecía formar ondas a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verlo bien. Sólo una negra sombra y una silueta marcaban la presencia del solitario cantante. —Oh, Dios —exclamó Temari.**

 **Temari sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y su boca se curvaba en una mueca de asco. No había ningún lago. El suelo estaba cubierto de sanguijuelas, miles de sanguijuelas que avanzaban hacia el joven cantante. La chica pudo ver como el borde de su abrigo largo o de su túnica ondeaba cuando las criaturas se metían y desaparecían bajo él.**

 **Empezó a escuchar pasos, sabia que eran esas cosas, siguió corriendo , disparaba pero ninguna bala les daba a la cabeza, la lluvia no dejaba que visualizará su objetivo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La solitaria figura sobre la colina contemplaba la mansión. Tenía el corazón rebosante de la canción que se había derramado de sus labios y vibraba con tanta dulzura en el salvaje aire de la noche llamando de vuelta a sus ayudantes. Habían cumplido su cometido. La mansión estaba preparada para la inevitable cuadrilla de limpieza, que llegaría en cuanto el sol se pusiera. También habían hecho que la mayoría de infectados se perdieran por los bosques. Quería que fueran las sanguijuelas las que se alimentaran, no los portadores del virus, y una vez que el equipo de Akatsuki entrará a la mansión, no habría forma de escapar. La lluvia caía sobre las sanguijuelas mientras éstas reptaban colina arriba contestando a su llamado, a sus deseos. Las recibió con una sonrisa al acabar su canción. Las cosas iban tan bien como pudiera desear. Después de una espera tan larga, ya no quedaba mucho. Su sueño se cumpliría. Se convertiría en la pesadilla de Konoha y luego en la del mundo entero.**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, a lo mejor no hubo tanta interaccion con el SasuHina pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que en los proximos haya mas interaccion. Este cap fue dedicado a las personitas que me lo han pedido.**

 ***Fran.s: Claro que no me enojo :) y gracias por el review y la observacion :D como es mi primer fic aun no me acoplo a como narrar la historia. Pero ire mejorando al largo de lo que dure el fanfic(bueno eso espero jajajja) y espero queeste capitulo sea de tu agrado... como ya se encontraron va ver mas interaccion con las parejas. Y algun otra critica constructiva me ayuda mucho, y hazla sin pena que no me enojo ;)**

 *** AngeelO: Este cap es para ti! Espero que te guste aunque a lo mejor falto mas interaccion entre el sasuhina...pero como ya se encontraron(por fin) tratare de que evolucione su relacion :) gracias por tu apoyo! Sin tu ayuda JAMAS habria publicado mi fic... muchisimas gracias! T.k.m besos**


	8. CAPITULO 8

Los personajes son creación de Kishimoto. La historia esta basada en algunas peliculas y series de zombies que he visto. Tambien algunas escenas y dialogos son de mi creacion e imaginacion. Y pueden que noten la existencias de algunas discrepancias entre personajes o momentos concretos

* * *

Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar el túnel que dijo Temari- propuso Hinata. Sasuke asintió con un gesto.

—¿Alguna idea?-Pregunto Sasuke dirigiéndose a Shikamaru

—Separémonos —contestó ella, tranquila, sorprendentemente tranquila considerando por lo que acababa de pasar.

—. Algunas puertas están cerradas. Tenemos que conseguir abrir esa puerta para llegar hasta el túnel.-comento Sakura

—Disparemos a la cerradura —dijo Sasuke.

—Es un lector magnético —repuso Shikamaru, negando con la cabeza—. Tenemos que encontrar la tarjeta que hace de llave.

—He visto la oficina de un revisor… - hablo el rubio

—Cerrada —informó Sakura, ella había encontrado muestras que no podían llegar a cualquier manos.

—. Tendremos que encontrar una por nuestra cuenta. – esta vez fue Tenten que hablo

—Eso nos puede llevar un buen rato —indicó Shikamaru—. Deberíamos permanecer juntos.

—Entonces tardaríamos el doble. Preferiría salir de este trasto antes de que llegue la cuadrilla de limpieza.-. Aunque no le gustaba nada andar sola por la mansión. Seria mas rápido encontrar la salida

—Nos separaremos, Nara planta baja, Naruto y Tenten ustedes buscaran algún sobreviviente, Lee y Haruno ustedes inspeccionaran que nada suba ni baje, disparen si es necesario, Kiba e Ino...Kiba mantenla con vida. Hyuga y yo buscaremos en la oficina principal del Dr. Orochimaru.

.

.

.

Orochimaru se apresuró a atravesar el fondo de la planta de tratamiento de agua mientras se dirigía hacia el control B, en el primer sótano, varios pisos por encima. Se sentía atemorizado incluso por el resonante sonido metálico de sus propios pasos en los cavernosos pasillos. El lugar parecía frío y muerto, como una tumba, lo que, hasta cierto punto, no era una mala analogía. Pero él sabía lo que merodeaba detrás de las puertas cerradas ante las que pasaba, sabía que estaba rodeado de abundante vida, al menos de un cierto modo de vida. De alguna forma, ese conocimiento hacía que los vagos ecos causados por sus movimientos le resultaran aún más sacrílegos, como si estuviera gritando en medio de un depósito de cadáveres. _Que es lo que realmente es. Aún no están muertos. Tus colegas, tus amigos… Tranquilízate. Todos sabíamos que existía esta posibilidad, todos. Ha sido mala suerte, eso es todo. Mala suerte para ellos_. Él y Kabuto se hallaban en los laboratorios de la ciudad, finalizando la descomposición de la nueva síntesis, cuando ocurrió el vertido. Había llegado a las escaleras de comunicación de la parte trasera del B4 y comenzó a subir. Se preguntó si Obito seguiría esperando. Le había costado abandonar su trabajo aunque fuera por un momento, y Obito Uchiha era un hombre preciso y puntual, entre otras cosas. Un soldado. Un investigador. Un sociópata. Y quizá fue él. Quizá fue él quien provocó el vertido. Era posible. Obito sólo era leal a Obito, y siempre había sido así, y aunque llevara mucho tiempo en Akatsuki, Orochimaru sabía que estaba buscando la manera de salirse. Por otro lado, echarse piedras a su propio tejado no formaba parte de su estilo, y Orochimaru conocía a Obito desde hacía unos veinte años. Si Obito hubiera causado el vertido, sin duda no se habría quedado por ahí para ver qué pasaba. Orochimaru llegó al final del tramo de escaleras, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir el siguiente tramo. Supuestamente, los ascensores seguían funcionando, pero no quería arriesgarse. No había nadie por ahí que pudiera ayudarlo si algo iba mal. Nadie excepto Obito. En lo alto del segundo tramo, Orochimaru oyó algo, un sonido suave que provenía de detrás de la puerta que daba acceso al segundo nivel de los sótanos. Se detuvo un instante y se imaginó a algún desgraciado tras la puerta; tal vez estuviera golpeándose irracionalmente una y otra vez contra el obstáculo en un vago afán de salir de allí. Cuando se identificó la infección, las puertas interiores se cerraron automáticamente atrapando a la mayoría de los trabajadores infectados y a los sujetos de estudio que habían escapado. Los corredores principales estaban limpios, al menos entre las salas de control. Echó una mirada a su reloj y comenzó a subir el tramo final de escaleras. No quería que se le escapara Obito, suponiendo que aún siguiera por allí. Pero si Obito no lo había hecho, entonces ¿quién?, ¿cómo?. Todos pensaron que había sido un accidente, incluso él mismo, hasta hacía una horas, cuando Obito lo había llamado para explicarle lo de la mansión. Con ése ya eran demasiados accidentes. Dios sabía que había gente más que suficiente con razones para intentar sabotear a Akatsuki, pero no era fácil conseguir un pase para los niveles inferiores en ninguno de los laboratorios de Konoha. Y si… Obito había mencionado algo sobre que la compañía quería datos reales sobre el virus, no sólo simulaciones sino algo práctico; quizá lo hubieran dejado escapar ellos mismos. Podían haber enviado a uno de sus comandos para hacer saltar el corcho que no debería haber saltado nunca, por decirlo de alguna manera. O tal vez sea así como planean conseguir el virus. Creando todo este caos y luego colándose sigilosamente para robarlo. Orochimaru apretó los dientes. No. Aún no sabían lo cerca que estaba de lograrlo, y no lo sabrían hasta que él estuviera bien preparado. Había tomado precauciones, escondido cosas, e incluso Kabuto había sobornado a los vigilantes para que se mantuvieran apartados.

Lo había visto ocurrir demasiadas veces: la compañía apartaba a un científico de su investigación porque quería resultados instantáneos, y para ello se la entregaba a gente nueva… Recordó a aquella joven rubia, en ese entonces aun tendría sus 22 años. Y al menos en dos casos que conocía directamente, el científico inicial había sido eliminado, la mejor manera de que no se pasara a la competencia. _"Pero a mí no me pasará. Y tampoco al virus"._ Era la obra de su vida, pero lo destruiría antes de dejar que se lo arrebataran de las manos. Llegó a la sala de control que buscaba. En realidad se trataba de una plataforma de observación que compartía el espacio con el generador auxiliar de la planta, que afortunadamente se hallaba en silencio. Las luces no funcionaban, pero mientras avanzaba por la pasarela metálica vio a Obito sentado ante las pantallas de vigilancia, con la espalda recortada contra el destello de los monitores. Como hacía a menudo, Obito llevaba puesta una mascara, una costumbre afectada que siempre había irritado a Orochimaru; era como si el tipo pudiera ver en la oscuridad. Antes de que le anunciara su presencia, Obito ya había alzado una mano, sin mirar siquiera por encima del hombro, para que Orochimaru se acercara.

—Ven a ver esto. Su voz era autoritaria y urgente. Se apresuró a unirse a él y se inclinó sobre la consola para ver lo que tanto interesaba a Obito. Éste tenía la vista fija en una escena del centro de formación, en lo que parecía la videoteca del segundo piso. Un recluta vagaba por la sala. Era evidente que estaba infectado y llevaba el uniforme de trabajo manchado de sangre y otros fluidos. Sin duda se lo veía mojado, pero Orochimaru no notó nada especialmente extraño en él.

—No veo… —comenzó, pero Obito lo interrumpió.i

—Espera. -. Orochimaru contempló cómo el joven recluta, un chico que nunca llegaría a viejo gracias al virus, chocaba con un pequeño escritorio en un rincón de la sala, luego se daba la vuelta y regresaba, tambaleándose como hacían todos los portadores, hacia los bancos de los ordenadores. La cámara lo siguió. Justo cuando Orochimaru estaba a punto de preguntar a Obito qué estaban buscando, lo vio.

—Ahí —indicó Obito. Orochimaru parpadeó sin estar seguro de lo que había visto. Mientras volvía hacia los ordenadores, el brazo del recluta se había alargado y afinado, se había estirado casi hasta tocar el suelo y luego había vuelto a su forma normal. El proceso había durado menos de un segundo

.—¿Un experimento del que no estábamos informados? —preguntó Orochimaru. Pero sabía que era improbable. Ambos estaban tan al corriente de todo como cualquier otra persona fuera de las oficinas centrales.

—No.

—¿Mutación?

—Tú eres el científico, dímelo tú —replicó Obito. Orochimaru reflexionó un instante y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que sería posible, pero… No, no lo creo.

Un crujido de estática rompió el silencio y la voz desconocida de un hombre se oyó en medio de un zumbido.

—Tiempo de llegada aproximado, diez minutos, cambio-. Eso tenía que ser el equipo de limpieza de Akatsuki dirigiéndose hacia la mansión. Obito le había dicho que estaban en camino. Éste apretó un botón. —Afirmativo. Informe cuando alcancen el objetivo. Cambio y corto.

Por fin había llegado a la mansión, todo estaba en oscuras, había estado en ese lugar hace tiempo. Fue su primer trabajo a sus 22 años le habían dado la muestra de lo que seria una "vacuna" su arma ya no le servía. Pasó por los pasillos y encontró un cuarto, introdujo el código y entró. Al parecer era uno de los farmacéuticos de Orochimaru, trato de prender la luz pero no resulto. Entró en el baño y vio a una científica que había conocido el año pasado, ya no era aquella joven hermosa, tenia mordeduras por el cuello y dos disparos en las rodillas, se arrastraba hacia los pies de Temari. No tenia como matarla así que se agachó a la altura del zombi y con sumo cuidado le tomo la cabeza y la giró. Le quito el ģafete que colgaba de su cuello y lo guardo. Buscó algo para defenderse y algo de ropa, se encontraba mojada y sucia, en un cajón encontró lo que buscaba.

.

.

Unos pasos lentos y sigilosos se dirigieron hacia la cocina. Shikamaru contuvo la respiración mientras pensaba en Choji y en la posibilidad de que le hubieran tendido una trampa, pero lo último que esperaba ver era un revólver 357 aparecer por la esquina, empuñado por una joven atractiva y de aspecto tremendamente serio que entró agachada y que apuntó a Shikamaru antes de que éste pudiera parpadear. Se quedaron mirándose durante un instante y ninguno de los dos se movió. Shikamaru pudo ver en la expresión de los ojos de la mujer que no dudaría en pegarle un tiro si lo creía necesario. Puesto que él se sentía de un modo bastante parecido, decidió presentarse.

—Me llamo Shikamaru —dijo con voz tranquila—. No soy zombi. Tranquila, ¿vale?-. La chica se lo quedó mirando un momento más y luego asintió con lentitud mientras bajaba el revólver. Shikamaru apartó el dedo del gatillo del rifle e hizo lo mismo a la vez que ambos se ponían en pie moviéndose con cuidado.

—Sabaku No Temari —contestó ella.- ¿Estas...

Parecía estar a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió con un golpe tremendo y el ruido del porrazo vino acompañado por un grito gutural e inhumano que le puso los pelos de punta a Shikamaru. —¡Annnnbuuuusssss! —aulló, fuese lo que fuese que había entrado. El grito resonó por todo la mansión mientras unos pasos gigantescos y decididos se dirigieron a ellos de forma implacable.

No había tiempo para hacer preguntas. Temari le indicó al joven desconocido que se colocara detrás de ella y retrocedió hacia el salón comedor mientras él pasaba corriendo a su lado. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación buscando algo que pudiera utilizar para distraer al monstruo el tiempo suficiente para que los dos pudieran escapar. Shikamaru se movía con aspecto de tener experiencia en aquel tipo de situaciones. Al menos, tuvo el sentido común de permanecer callado cuando el asesino de A.N.B.U.S entró a la carga en la cocina, aullando todavía. ¡Fuego! Había una lámpara de aceite encendida en un carrito de servir cerca del mostrador. Temari no lo dudó: los alcanzaría en pocos segundos si no actuaba de inmediato, y quizá un poco de aceite ardiendo lo frenaría. Le indicó por señas a Shikamaru que se quedara quieto, recogió la lámpara y se quedó de pie, inclinada sobre la mesa con el brazo echado hacia atrás. La enorme mole del Bijū había comenzado a cruzar la cocina cuando le arrojó la lámpara, gruñendo por el esfuerzo que suponía lanzarla desde aquella distancia. La lámpara voló por los aires y el tiempo pareció frenar su marcha hasta casi detenerse. Ocurrieron tantas cosas a la vez que su mente fue pasando los acontecimientos de uno en uno. La lámpara se hizo añicos a los pies del monstruo, y el aceite y los trozos de cristal saltaron por los aires ante de posarse en el suelo y formar un charco pequeño de llamas ondulantes; la criatura alzó los enormes puños y aulló de furia; Shikamaru gritó algo y se arrojó sobre ella, agarrándola de la cintura y tirando de su cuerpo. Aquel movimiento torpe los hizo caer a los dos al suelo cuando se produjo un estallido fortísimo, un resplandor tremendo y un estampido increíble que ella ya había sufrido una vez desde que se había despertado, un desplazamiento del aire que la golpeó en los oídos mientras Shikamaru intentaba protegerla y mantenerle la cabeza agachada a la vez que le decía algo en un castellano rápido justo cuando el tiempo aceleró de nuevo y algo comenzó a arder.

La idea le llegó de un modo vago, difuso. Se quedó con la mente aturdida hasta que se acordó de respirar de nuevo. Temari inspiró profundamente y apartó el brazo de Shikamaru para ponerse en pie. Necesitaba verlo. La cocina estaba destrozada por la explosión, ennegrecida y con todos los cacharros y demás utensilios esparcidos por doquier. Vio varias bombonas apoyadas contra la pared trasera. Era obvio que una de ellas había sido la causante de la explosión: uno de sus costados estaba humeante y abierto como los pétalos de una flor metálica. Unas volutas de humo de olor rancio ascendían desde el cuerpo achicharrado tirado en el suelo. El Bijū parecía un gigante derribado, con sus ropas negras chamuscadas o quemadas. No se movía.

—No quiero ofenderte, pero ¿estás loca? —le preguntó Shikamaru, aunque la miraba como si fuera más bien una pregunta retórica—. ¡Podías habernos matado!-. Temari se quedó observando al Bijū sin hacer caso a Shikamaru. La cabeza y la parte superior del cuerpo estaban cubiertas por una estantería baja. La explosión había sido muy potente, pero después de todo lo que le había pasado, sabía que era mejor no presuponer nada. _"Dispárale, dispárale mientras todavía está tirado en el suelo, puede que no tengas otra oportunidad."_ El Bijū se estremeció, un leve movimiento en la mano que tenía a la vista, y los nervios de Temari se dispararon. Quería estar fuera de allí, quería estar muy lejos de allí antes de que aquello se levantara, antes de que superara los efectos de la explosión, como haría con toda seguridad.

—Tenemos que marcharnos, ya —dijo a Shikamaru, girándose hacia él. Era evidente que el joven, que era bastante atractivo, no se había sentido impresionado por la explosión, pero dudó un momento antes de asentir y empuñar con más firmeza el rifle de asalto que llevaba. Parecía un M16, de diseño militar, y él vestía ropas de combate: una señal muy buena.

-Espero que haya más como tú de dondequiera que hayas venido- le dijo Temari, y se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido, con Shikamaru pegado a la espalda. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, y se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que él también tuviera preparadas unas cuantas para ella, pero podían hacerlas en algún otro lugar. En cualquier otro lugar.

—Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, si no te importa —dijo por fin Temari centrando toda su atención en él. Shikamaru abrió la boca y las palabras salieron sin que lo pudiera impedir.

—Quieres salir conmigo, ¿verdad? Es el acento. A las chicas os encanta mi acento. Me oís hablar y no podéis evitarlo.-. Temari se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Shikamaru pensó por un momento que había cometido un error, que ella no se daría cuenta de que se trataba de una broma. Había sido una estupidez soltar una gracia en aquellas circunstancias. Estaba a punto de pedirle disculpas cuando Temari levantó un poco una de las comisuras de los labios.

—Me pareció que habías dicho que no eras un zombi —replicó—, pero si eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer, quizá deberíamos evaluar de nuevo nuestra situación. -. Shikamaru sonrió encantado por la respuesta, y de repente, se acordó de Choji, de las bromas que intercambiaron justo antes de que lo mandaran antes. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y vio que el destello de humor en los ojos de Temari también desaparecía, como si ella a su vez hubiera recordado la situación en que se encontraban y todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Hay más soldados por aquí? _" Cuéntale sólo lo básico"_ pensó, Shikamaru

—Los hay, nos separamos para encontrar los códigos de las puertas. Toda esta operación ha sido un desastre desde que empezó.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó mirándolo con intensidad—. ¿Y qué es lo que sois? ¿La Guardia Nacional? ¿Van a enviar más apoyo?

Le tocó a Shikamaru mirarla con detenimiento mientras se preguntaba lo cuidadoso que tendría que ser.

—No vendrán refuerzos; no lo creo. Me refiero a que al final enviarán a alguien, pero no soy más que un soldado, la verdad es que no sé nada de importancia. Llegamos y los zombis nos atacaron. Quizá alguno de los demás logró escapar con vida, pero por lo que yo sé, estás viendo a uno de los últimos supervivientes del KBCS, el Servicio de Contramedidas Biológicas de Konoha. Ella lo interrumpió, y la expresión que apareció en su rostro fue muy parecida al asco.

—¿Trabajas para A.N.B.U? Shikamaru asintió.

—Sí. Nos enviaron para rescatar a los ciudadanos. -. Quiso decirle algo más, contarle lo que sospechaba, cualquier cosa con tal de quitarle aquella expresión de la cara. Parecía que ella había descubierto de repente que era un violador o algo parecido.

Temari frunció los labios. —¿Por qué no cortas el rollo? Los de Akatsuki sois los responsables de toda la mierda que ha pasado aquí. Como si no lo supieras… ¿Qué es lo que consigues mintiéndome? ¿Qué estás haciendo de verdad aquí? Dime la verdad, Shikamaru, si ése es tu verdadero nombre. -. Estaba muy enfadada, y Shikamaru se sintió desconcertado durante un momento. Se preguntó si no sería una aliada, una persona que conocía la verdad sobre Akatsuki…, pero también podía ser una trampa _." Quizá trabaja para ellos y está intentando ponerme a prueba para saber a quién soy leal"_. Shikamaru dejó que su voz mostrara un leve enfado.

—Ya te he dicho que sólo soy un soldado. Yo…, todos nosotros, no éramos más que mercenarios, nada de politiqueo, ¿vale? No nos cuentan una mierda. Y la verdad es que en este preciso momento, no me interesa de lo que es responsable o no la gente de Akatsuki. Si veo a alguien en apuros, haré mi trabajo y lo ayudaré, pero si no, sólo quiero salir de aquí. -. Se quedó mirándola, decidido a mantenerse firme.

—Y hablando de quién es quién y de qué, ¿qué estás haciendo tú por aquí? —le espetó con sequedad—¿Y qué era eso que hiciste volar por los aires? -. Temari sostuvo su mirada durante otro segundo y luego bajó la vista lanzando un suspiro.

—Yo también estoy intentando salir de aquí. Trabajo para Akatsuki, soy viróloga y esa cosa que nos atacó, fue uno de los primeros experimentos que hicimos en esta mansión.

\- ¡Tenemos que encontrar a tus amigos! Yo me se algunos códigos de seguridad.

Aquella muchacha parecía saltar de un estado de ánimo a otro. Primero estaba animada, luego divertida, después furiosa y, por último, nerviosa. Era algo que cansaba bastante, y todavía no estaba muy seguro de si se podía fiar de ella. Parecía sincera.

—Lo siento —dijo ella tras un momento, tocándole un brazo con suavidad—. No debería haber dicho eso. Es que…, no se si puedo confiar, mi "amiga" me dejó media muerta en el auto. Se produjo un accidente y una contaminación biológica en unos de nuestros laboratorios, aquí mismo, hace una semana. Mucha gente ha muerto. Y ahora esto. se ablandó un poquito por el calor de su mano. Jesús. Era un idiota al que le encantaba cualquier monada, y ella era muy atractiva.

—Shikamaru Nara—dijo—. A su servicio. bromas sobre ello algunas veces, pero no era machista en absoluto. Temari era capaz de cuidar de sí misma, y ya lo había demostrado más que de sobra. Y si resultaba que era una espía que trabajaba para Akatsuki, entonces…, se merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

—Yo no me sentiría bien si nos marcháramos sin intentar al menos encontrar a algunos de los demás —dijo por fin.- Ese trasmisor que tienes, úsalo para comunicarte con tu líder. _"Mandona"_ pensó Shikamaru.

\- Aquí...Nara...me copian- estática

\- Uchiha... aquí, te copio...- estática

\- ¿Donde...están? Encontré...sobreviviente...- Estática

\- Planta...alta...oficina...¡Mierda!

La señal se perdió, solo escuchó unos disparos. Salió corriendo hacia la planta alta, no miro si Temari lo seguía, sus camaradas necesitaban ayuda.

/

《2 horas antes》

-Nos separaremos, Nara planta baja, Naruto y Tenten ustedes buscaran algún sobreviviente, Lee y Haruno ustedes inspeccionaran que nada suba ni baje, disparen si es necesario, Kiba e Ino...Kiba mantenla con vida. Hyuga y yo buscaremos en la oficina principal del Dr. Orochimaru.

Sasuke se sobresaltó cuando oyó la explosión en el exterior, y miró a su alrededor pensativo, como si esperara que las paredes de la pequeña oficina abarrotada fuesen a venírsele encima en cualquier momento. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar la atención en la pantalla del ordenador. Uno de los nombres de la lista de archivos le llamó la atención. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a la pantalla. Había una carpeta con el nombre Hyuga N. La abrió, sintiendo curiosidad, y todavía se encontraba leyendo su contenido, absorto por completo, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda. Empuñó con rapidez la pistola que había dejado sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta en redondo, fustigándose mentalmente por no prestar más atención…, y allí estaba Hinata, con un leve gesto de irritación en el rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó con tranquilidad, como si no lo hubiera acojonado vivo con aquel susto.

-Yo estoy buscando un mapa…o algo para poder salir de aquí. ¿No te había dicho que vigilaras la puerta? Por cierto, cuando nos encontramos sabias mi nombre¿ Por que?

\- Lo leí en un expediente que tenia Temari, tenia algunas fotos antiguas y actuales.

\- Ya decía yo… - frunció el ceño, ¿eso significaba que aquella joven sabia la verdad? Imposible. Era mejor cambiar de tema. -¿estás emparentada con Neji Hyuga?-. Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

—Neji es mi hermano. ¿Por qué?

 _"Hermanos. Eso lo explica."_ Sasuke le indicó con un gesto la pantalla del ordenador mientras en su fuero interno se preguntaba si toda la familia Hyuga sería así de increíble. Bueno, su hermano sin duda lo era: antiguo piloto de la Fuerza Aérea, miembro de un equipo de los A.N.B.U.S, tirador de élite y toda una espina clavada en el costado de Akatsuki. No pensaba admitirlo en voz alta, pero lo cierto era que Sasuke estaba muy impresionado.

—Quizá quieras decirle que Akatsuki lo mantiene vigilado —le comentó, y se echó a un lado para que ella pudiera leer lo que ponía en la pantalla. Al parecer, Neji se encontraba en Rusia, aunque Akatsuki no había conseguido averiguar su paradero exacto. Sasuke se alegró de haber encontrado aquel archivo. No le importaría que ella se sintiera un poco agradecida con él. Hinata revisó toda la información y luego pulsó unas cuantas teclas antes de mirarlo con una expresión de alivio en el rostro.

—Gracias a Dios que existen los satélites privados. Puedo ponerme en contacto con Kakashi, un amigo, que lo más probable es que ya se haya reunido con Neji a estas alturas… —Ya había comenzado a teclear de nuevo y siguió explicándole cosas con voz ausente mientras los dedos corrían sobre el teclado.

—. Hay una lista de correos que utilizamos los dos… ¿Ves? _«Ponte en contacto lo antes posible.»_ Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No estaba demasiado interesado en la vida y milagros de los colegas de Hinata.

—. ¿Por qué no le envías a tu hermano la dirección y viene a salvarnos?-. Esperaba otra mirada de irritación, pero Hinata se limitó a asentir con una expresión de tremenda seriedad en la cara.

—Buena idea. Le diré que se ha producido un escape. Ellos sabrán a qué me refiero. , era bonita, pero también bastante ingenua.

—Era una broma —dijo él meneando la cabeza. Ella se lo quedó mirando.

—Divertidísimo. Se lo contaré a mi hermano cuando llegue.

Sin aviso, por sorpresa, una rabia feroz surgió de su interior, un torbellino de furia y desesperación junto a toda una serie de sentimientos que ni siquiera podía comenzar a intentar comprender. Lo que sí comprendía era que la señorita Hinata estaba muy equivocada y que era estúpida.

—¿Estás de guasa? ¿De verdad esperas que aparezca con lo que está pasando aquí? —Las palabras le salieron con mayor fuerza, ira y rapidez de lo que él pretendía, pero no le importó

—. ¡No seas idiota! ¡Créeme, no puedes depender de la gente de esa manera! ¡Al final sólo lograrás que te hagan daño, y después tan sólo te podrás echar la culpa a ti misma!-. Ella lo estaba mirando como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, y en lo más intenso de su furia le llegó una sensación aplastante de vergüenza, de que se había exaltado más de la cuenta sin sentido alguno. Pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con saltársele, para mayor humillación, y no estaba dispuesto de ningún modo a ponerse a llorar delante de ella como un niño indefenso, ni hablar. Sasuke dio la vuelta. Respiró y para su alivio escucho en la transmisión al Nara.

\- Aquí...Nara...me copian- estática

\- Uchiha... aquí, te copio...- estática

\- ¿Donde...están? Encontré...sobreviviente...- Estática

\- Planta...alta...oficina...¡Mierda!

La criatura que surgió enfrente de la puerta no se parecía a nada que Hinata hubiera visto antes. Se detuvo junto a la cima de detritos, alzó los brazos como si hiciera estiramientos y permitió que lo contemplara claramente. Sasuke notó que se le secaba la boca y se le cubrían las manos de sudor.

* * *

Lamento la demora... solo que estuve muy ocupada y es que me quede en blanco, no sabia como seguirla. A decir verdad ya lo iba a continuar :( pero bueno ese momento ya paso :) apartir de ahora tardare un poco mas en subir los capitulos. MUCHAS GRACIAS A LO(AS) QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS... DE VERDAD QUE ME HACEN FELIZ :D ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP. LA PARTE DE OROCHIMARU ES CONFUSA PERO POCO A POCO LA ENTENDERAN... ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE MURIERA ALGUIEN DEL ESCUADRON? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

La criatura que surgió en la puerta no se parecía a nada que Hinata hubiera visto antes. Se detuvo junto a la cima de detritos, alzó los brazos como si hiciera estiramientos y permitió que lo contemplara claramente. Sasuke notó que se le secaba la boca y se le cubrían las manos de sudor. Sintió la urgente necesidad de ir al lavabo. Era humanoide. Humano, casi, porque tenía los rasgos faciales de un hombre, excepto que ningún hombre brillaba con tal palidez; la piel sin vello y el cuerpo eran de un blanco casi luminoso. Ningún hombre tenía garras que alcanzaran casi la misma longitud que los brazos, garras curvadas y brillantes como cuchillos de acero, más largas en la mano derecha que en la izquierda. Las venas eran como gruesas cuerdas visibles a través de la piel; masas de tejido rojo y blanco se amontonaban sobre los enormes hombros y el gigantesco pecho. Grupos de llagas de color rojo sangre se repartían sobre los tres metros de cuerpo, y la mayor parte de la piel de la parte baja del rostro estaba arrancada y dejaba al descubierto una especie de sonrisa sangrante de hueso y carne. Volvió su macabra sonrisa hacia Hinata mientras flexionaba las garras, como si esperase deseoso su encuentro. La criatura la miró y su asquerosa sonrisa pareció agrandarse ligeramente. Hinata lo oía respirar, un sonido rasposo y seco; también podía ver los latidos de su extraño corazón bombeante, sólo parcialmente cubierto por la caja torácica.  
Casi sin darse cuenta de que había alzado la escopeta, Sasuke y Hinata dispararon. El estallido cubrió el cuerpo del monstruo con hilos de sangre oscura que comenzaron a resbalarle por el cuerpo. La criatura tiró su enorme cabeza calva hacia atrás y gritó, un alarido apocalíptico, como el fin de todo. Pero había más rabia y furia que dolor, y Hinata comprendió de repente que no iba a sobrevivir durante mucho rato. De un único salto, el monstruo pasó ágilmente desde la puerta hasta quedar agachado a unos cuatro metros de Hinata. Ésta notó que el suelo temblaba. Las garras de la criatura arañaron el hormigón mientras se incorporaba y fijaba su mirada gris y maligna sobre la joven. Ésta retrocedió y cargó la escopeta; le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras intentaba apuntar hacia la horrible sonrisa. Sasuke volvió de nuevo a disparar, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, ni siquiera supo cuantos minutos pasaron para que su escuadrón llegará ayudar.  
Temari corrió detrás de Shikamaru cuando llego al lugar de donde venían los balazos y gritos pudo ver la escena que tenía delante eran sencillos, claros y letales: una ventana rota, con fragmentos de cristales por doquier; Hinata, a su izquierda, con la espalda pegada a la pared e intentando ponerse en pie…, y el asesino de A.N.B.U.S en mitad de la oficina, con su cabeza contrahecha alzada hacia el techo y su gran boca sin labios bramando aquel aullido sin palabras. Los cristales de las demás ventanas se estremecieron por la potencia de su grito demente. Temari empezó a disparar. Cada tiro fue una explosión ensordecedora. Los proyectiles 357 se estamparon contra el torso del monstruo mientras continuaba con su aullido. La tremenda fuerza de los impactos lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos, pero no pudo ver si había tenido algún otro efecto. Todos se unieron al ataque cuando Temari disparó su sexto proyectil, y las balas de menor calibre de su pistola acribillaron las gigantescas piernas del Bijū justo cuando ella se quedó sin balas. Hinata todavía estaba recostada contra la pared y su puntería no era muy buena, pero a Temari le venía muy bien cualquier ayuda por pequeña que fuese. Le quitó un arma a Shikamaru. Empuñó la Beretta, ya que incluso con un re cargador de cilindro hubiera tardado demasiado en reponer las balas, y abrió fuego de nuevo apuntando a la cabeza.  
 _"No sirve"._ El Bijū dejó de aullar y centró su atención en ella, con sus ojos cubiertos de una película blanca, como si tuviera cataratas, y sus enormes dientes húmedos y brillantes. Varios tentáculos se balanceaban alrededor de su cabeza desigual y sin un solo cabello.

—¡Salgan de aquí! —gritó Naruto, y Sasuke lo miró por un instante sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta la posibilidad de hacerle caso mientras seguía disparando…, hasta que se percató un momento después de lo que sostenía en la mano: una granada, y tenía un dedo tembloroso metido a través de la anilla de activación. Reconoció la clase de artefacto inmediatamente: se trataba de una RG34, de fabricación checa. Disparó de nuevo y acertó justo en la frente llena de costurones del Bijū, sin que el proyectil causara efecto alguno. Se trataba de una granada de impacto. En cuanto se quitaba la anilla, estallaba al entrar en contacto con el objetivo.

Naruto no lo haría. Sería un suicidio…

—¡No! ¡Ponte detrás de mí! —gritó Sasuke, y el asesino de A.N.B.U.S dio un enorme paso hacia Temari y casi redujo a la mitad la distancia que los separaba.

—¡Márchate! —le ordenó Naruto al tiempo que tiraba de la anilla. En su rostro blanco como el papel se podía ver una expresión de concentración y de decisión increíbles

—. ¡No moriré aquí! ¡Vete ya! ¡Todos lárguense ahora!

Temari disparó una vez más la Beretta y se quedó sin balas. Todos se dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr, dejando que Naruto se enfrentara a solas con aquel monstruo. Una fortísima onda expansiva de fuego y sonido surgió a su espalda y la tiró al suelo, donde rodó con torpeza sobre un hombro mientras acababa de llegar el estallido del segundo. Unas llamaradas de fuego entraron por la ventanilla al mismo tiempo que el suelo se estremecía arriba y abajo. Shikamaru se estampó contra la pared, y una varilla lo golpeó en el muslo con la fuerza suficiente para que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

¡Naruto!

No existía ninguna posibilidad de que Naruto hubiera sobrevivido a aquello, y Shikamaru comenzó a tener dudas muy serias sobre sus propias posibilidades. Temari se acercó a él tambaleándose, con el rostro todavía afectado por lo que fuese que hubiera visto.

Pensaron… que… se… desharían de mi… tan fácil…-. Naruto callo al suelo con algunas quemaduras en la espalda y una herida en la pierna. Sasuke se pregunto internamente como rayos sobrevivía a todo. Parecía que su amigo era inmune a la muerte, por mas grave que fuera la situación siempre se salvaba, eso le molestaba un poco.

¡Medico!-. Grito Sasuke y vio como la peli rosa se acercaba a su amigo

Es grave, necesitara reposo y algunas gasas para que la herida no se infecte, por ahora esta inconsciente. Pero se salvara.

Pasaron 10 minutos y Temari fijo sus ojos en Hinata, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y se acerco a ella con pasos decididos.

No pensé que podrías sobrevivir…. Traidora.-. Su voz estaba cargada de enojo y sarcasmo

Te…Temari yo… pensé que…

¿Que había muerto? ¡Eres medico maldición! ¡Como mierda me fuiste a dejar ahí! ¡ Sabes por lo que tuve que pasar! ¡Dios hubiera dejado que ese maldito monstruo te matara! Joder…. -. Se dio media vuelta, dejando a Hinata sin poder hablar, estaba molesta, pero no sabia si con Hinata o por la situación. Todo se había salido de control. Estaba de un humor de perros, y casi le apetecía la oportunidad de volarle las tripas a algo, sin importarle que fuera humano o no. Su furia se había aplacado un poco y había dado paso a un estado de ánimo bastante fatalista.

Se que están cansados, pero si queremos salir debemos encontrar las claves de seguridad, los equipos serán de 3. Shikamaru, la nueva viróloga y Lee. Naruto con Tenten e Ino, Sakura tu iras con Kiba y la Hyuga vendrá conmigo.

¿Por que siempre ustedes dos?- Pregunto muy picaron Rock Lee

Tu el raro.-. Temari se dirigió a Lee-. Deja que se vaya con ella, ojala no lo deje abandonado, como es su costumbre.

.

.

Cada quien tomo una dirección. Hinata había atravesado lo que quedaba de la cocina. Rebosaba de sangre y de utensilios culinarios caídos por todos lados, pero por lo demás estaba vacía. Hinata estaba comenzando a preguntarse si algunos de los empleados podrían haber escapado, quizá cuando la mansión fue atacada por primera vez. Había demasiada sangre para tan pocos cadáveres. Pero considerando el estado de los pocos empleados con los que se había topado, tal vez fuera mejor así. Le patinaron los pies sobre un charco de aceite mientras inspeccionaba la cocina, pero aparte de eso su búsqueda transcurría sin incidentes. La puerta que daba a algún tipo de almacén, estaba cerrada con llave, pero había una especie de trampilla a la altura del suelo con una cubierta que no le costó levantar. No le gustaba la idea de arrastrarse por un agujero oscuro, pero sólo era un corto túnel, de un par de metros. Además, le había dicho a Sasuke que comenzaría por la parte principal y tenía intención de ser concienzuda. Hacer bien su trabajo era algo a lo que aferrarse en medio de toda esa locura. Las víctimas del virus ya eran un gran mal rollo, y el hombre hecho de sanguijuelas… _No pienses en eso. Busca la tarjeta, encuéntrala, consigue ayuda de verdad._

Había tenido razón con respecto al siguiente almacén. Después de arrastrarse claustrofóbicamente por lo que, por suerte, había sido un corto trecho, se levantó en un espacio de almacenamiento apenas iluminado por una única bombilla. Había cajas y bidones a lo largo de las paredes, la mayoría ocultos entre las sombras. Nada se movía excepto el propio tren, que avanzaba traqueteando sobre la vía. Al fondo del almacén se encontraba una puerta con una ventana. Hinata se acercó con el arma por delante y los brazos extendidos y vio oscuridad y movimiento al otro lado. El sonido de balazos se hizo más fuerte. Se dio cuenta de que por la ventana miraba hacia el exterior. Sintió algo parecido al alivio sólo de saber que el mundo seguía existiendo allá fuera. Clic. Se volvió al oír el ligero sonido a su espalda y apuntó hacia la nada con el corazón golpeándole dentro del pecho. El sonido no se repitió. Después de un tenso instante, Hinata respiró hondo y sacó todo el aire. Probablemente habría sido una de las cajas al caerse

—bueno, al menos el piso bajo—, el almacén parecía ser seguro. Dudaba de que hubiera una llave de tarjeta en este lugar, pero al menos podría decir que lo había registrado. Clic. Clic. Clic-clic-clic. Hinata se quedó helada. El sonido estaba justo a su lado, y sabía qué era; cualquiera que hubiera tenido un perro lo sabría: el golpeteo de las uñas sobre una superficie dura. Movió lentamente la cabeza hacia la derecha, donde vio que había un par de cestas para perros, ambas con la puerta abierta. Y saliendo de las sombras, detrás de la más cercana… Todo pasó muy de prisa. Con un furioso gruñido, el perro saltó. Hinata tuvo tiempo de apreciar que era como los otros que había visto, enorme, infectado y destrozado. Luego, su pie derecho se alzó en un acto reflejo. Lanzó una violenta patada y le dio a la criatura en el costado del enorme pecho. Con un horrible sonido húmedo, oyó y notó como un gran trozo del pecho del animal se hundía, la piel se separaba del músculo grisáceo y un pedazo de pellejo apelmazado se le pegaba a la suela del grasiento zapato. Increíblemente, el perro siguió avanzando como si no notara la herida, con las goteantes fauces abiertas. La atraparía antes de que ella pudiera levantar el arma, estaba segura. Casi podía sentir los dientes clavándosele en el brazo, y también supo que un mordisco de ese perro la mataría, la transformaría en uno de los muertos vivientes. Pero antes de que los dientes llegaran a tocarla, se le fue el otro pie, manchado de aceite, y resbaló. Hinata cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cadera, pero el perro pasó sobre ella, soltando un penetrante olor a carne podrida. El perro llegó a tocarla. Llevado por el impulso, una de las patas traseras le había pisoteado el hombro izquierdo al pasar sobre ella. Su afortunada caída sólo le había regalado un segundo. Hinata rodó sobre el estómago, extendió el brazo y disparó. Le dio al animal mientras éste se volvía para seguir atacando. El primer tiro fue demasiado alto, pero el segundo dio en el blanco y la bala le entró a la pobre bestia por el ojo izquierdo. El perro se desplomó sobre el suelo, muerto ya antes de caer. La sangre empezó a derramarse alrededor del animal. Hinata se alejó arrastrándose y se puso en pie. La virología no era su especialidad y sólo tenía conocimientos básicos, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar a que la sangre del perro estaría caliente y sería altamente infecciosa. No tenía ningún interés en pillar lo que corría por ahí. _Eso no era un resfriado común y corriente. Suponiendo que esto sea un virus_ , pensó, mientras miraba a la masa podrida que había sido un can. Ese misterioso virus del que había hablado Temari tenía tan poco sentido como todo lo demás. _¿Cómo se había extendido? ¿Cuál era su grado de toxicidad y con qué rapidez se multiplicaba en el cuerpo del portador?_ Se raspó la suela del zapato contra una de las perreras y esperó que el húmedo sonido de desgarro se le borrara de la memoria con la misma facilidad. De repente, vio algo brillando en las sombras. Se inclinó y recogió un pequeño anillo de oro grabado con un dibujo poco corriente. No parecía ser de oro auténtico y probablemente no valía nada, pero era bonito. Y teniendo en cuenta todo lo sucedido, se podía considerar afortunada de estar ahí contemplándolo.

—Lo que lo convierte en un anillo de la suerte —dijo, y se lo puso en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda. Le ajustaba casi a la perfección. El anillo fue todo lo que encontró. No había ninguna tarjeta magnética rondando por ahí, ni nada que le pudiera ser útil.

.

.

Sasuke se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y el cerebro paralizado ante lo imposible que resultaba la cosa que tenía delante de él, a menos de diez metros. Podía parecerse a un escorpión, si los escorpiones crecieran hasta tener el tamaño de un coche deportivo. El monstruo que había atravesado el techo era como un insecto, de unos tres metros de largo, con un par de pinzas gigantes y acorazadas a cada lado del rostro plano y una cola larga e hinchada que se arqueaba sobre su espalda y acababa en un aguijón curvado más grande que la cabeza de Sasuke. Tenía muchas patas, pero Sasuke no estaba de humor para contarlas, no mientras esa cosa avanzara hacia él, emitiendo un sonido parecido al de un motor sobrecalentado al golpear el suelo con sus articuladas extremidades. La lluvia caía a raudales por el agujero del techo. Era como una escena infernal, con la criatura emergiendo de la húmeda niebla como en una pesadilla. No había tiempo para pensar. Sasuke se echó la escopeta de caza al hombro, la montó y apuntó al cráneo plano y chato de la cosa. Entre el movimiento rasposo y tambaleante de la monstruosidad, le llevó unos segundos asegurar el tiro, unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. La criatura se acercó, y a cada resonante paso los duros pelos de sus puntiagudas pezuñas arrancaban retazos de la elegante alfombra. Sasuke apretó el gatillo, y la escopeta le golpeó el hombro con suficiente violencia como para causarle un hematoma. La cosa lanzó un chillido agudo y un borbotón de un fluido lechoso salió a presión del cráneo acorazado. Sasuke no se detuvo a evaluar el daño, volvió a apuntar y disparó. ¡Bumm! La cosa gritó aún más fuerte, pero siguió avanzando. Sasuke abrió el arma, hizo saltar los cartuchos y buscó unos nuevos. Hurgó en el bolsillo nerviosamente y los cartuchos cayeron al suelo mientras el monstruo cubría la distancia rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente. Le quedaba un solo cartucho en el bolsillo. Lo agarró, lo metió en el cañón y se colocó la escopeta a la altura de la cadera. Como no sirva éste… El tiro le dio al monstruo en el centro de su desagradable rostro, a sólo un metro de donde se hallaba, tan cerca que notó que el calor del residuo de pólvora le golpeaba la piel desnuda y se le incrustaba. El agudo chillido se detuvo cuando un gran pedazo irregular de exoesqueleto saltó por los aires desde la parte trasera de la cabeza del monstruo y salpicó la espasmódica cola de sangre y trozos de masa cerebral. Un temblor sacudió a la cosa, las enormes pinzas saltaron hacia fuera, abriéndose y cerrándose, y la cola aguijoneó el aire. Con un borboteante grito final, el monstruo cayó al suelo y pareció desinflarse mientras las pinzas y el resto del cuerpo dejaban de moverse. El olor que despedía, como de grasa sucia, rancia y caliente, era casi devastador, pero Sasuke permaneció inmóvil durante más de un minuto, esperando para asegurarse de que el bicho estaba muerto. Podía ver por dónde habían penetrado los dos primeros tiros, ligeramente a la izquierda.

Justo al entrar en el siguiente salón, Hinata creyó oír una arma de fuego a su espalda. Se detuvo en la puerta y se apoyó en el marco mientras contemplaba aturdida el perro muerto y escuchaba atentamente. Los truenos retumbaban en el exterior. Pasado un momento, desistió de intentar oír algo y avanzó hacia el comedor. Se movía lentamente, tenia una creciente sensación de indignación hacia quien fuera que hubiera dejado escapar el virus y un fuerte dolor de cabeza de tanto contener la respiración. Ni llaves ni nada que pudiera servir para algo. Pensó en el cadáver del empleado que había hallado. El segundo perro continuaba en el mismo sitio. Eso y el penetrante olor a putrefacción. Una brisa fresca y húmeda entraba por las ventanas, pero el hedor era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera con él. Todo pareció moverse a cámara lenta cuando miró hacia abajo y vio huellas sobre la sangre del perro. Las siguió con la mirada. Las marcas de botas eran manchas rojas alargadas, como si quien caminara estuviera borracho o… enfermo. No. No le había encontrado el pulso. El tiempo se ralentizó aún mas. Finalmente alzó la mirada del suelo y vio el borde de un brazo desnudo; alguien a quien no podía ver estaba justo al final del corredor. Alguien alto. Alguien que calzaba botas.

—No —exclamó, Hidan se apartó de la pared y quedó a la vista. Cuando la vio, sus resecos labios se abrieron y dejó escapar un gemido. Avanzó rígidamente hacia ella, con la cara gris y los ojos en blanco

—. ¿Hidan?-.Él continuó avanzando, tambaleándose, rozando la pared con el hombro empapado de sangre, los brazos colgando sin fuerza a los costados y el rostro vacío, sin rastro de inteligencia. Era Hidan, era su colega, pero Hinata alzó la pistola, dio un paso atrás y le apuntó.

—No me obligues a hacerlo —dijo, mientras una parte de su mente se preguntaba cuan parecido a la muerte era el estado en que el virus sumía a sus víctimas. Debe de haberle reducido el ritmo cardíaco… Hidan gimió de nuevo. Parecía desesperadamente hambriento, y aunque sus ojos casi no se distinguían bajo la nube blanquecina, Hinata alcanzó a verlo como para entender que eso ya no era Hidan. Él se tambaleó, acercándose.

—Descansa en paz —murmuró Hinata, y disparó. La bala le perforó un limpio agujero en la sien izquierda. Lo que había sido Hidan permaneció completamente inmóvil por un instante, sin que desapareciera su expresión embotada de hambre, y luego se desplomó sobre el suelo. Cuando Sasuke la encontró, unos minutos después, Hinata aún seguía allí, apuntando con la pistola al cadáver de su colega.

—Hinata.

La joven no contestó ni se volvió hacia él, únicamente bajó el arma. Sasuke deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera decir, pero supuso que sería mejor mantener la boca cerrada. La situación hablaba por sí misma: el hombre tendido en el suelo llevaba el uniforme de los Akatsuki, probablemente era un amigo de la chica, y había sido infectado. Sasuke le concedió un momento a Hinata, pero no pensaba que pudieran permitirse muchos más lujos. No podía estar seguro, pero parecía que el tiempo se les estaba agotando.

—Hinata —dijo de nuevo, y esta vez la joven se volvió hacia él, sin avergonzarse de sus lágrimas. Lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Te he oído disparar hace unos minutos? —le preguntó. Sasuke asintió con un gesto e intentó sonreír, pero no le salió.

—Un bicho monstruoso. ¿Y tú? —Un perro —contestó Hinata, y se enjugó la última lágrima

—. Y… alguien a quien conocía. Sasuke se removió incómodo y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un segundo. Finalmente, Hinata suspiró y se apartó el flequillo de la frente. —Dime que has encontrado las llaves —dijo.

—Algo parecido —repuso él, alzando la escopeta.

—No servirá —replicó ella, y suspiró de nuevo—. Tiene cierres magnéticos, como la cámara de un banco o algo así.

—¿Tienen su propio tren? Hinata asintió.

Akatsuki está por todas partes aquí. Oficinas, investigación médica, laboratorios…

—No pensarás que…

—No lo sé —repuso Sasuke—. Y en este momento, no me importa. Aún tenemos que atravesar esa puerta.

Hinata comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la parte delantera, luego pareció pensárselo mejor, quizá porque no quería ver a su colega. Fijó los ojos en el suelo y habló en voz baja.

—Hay un cadáver junto a la puerta, un hombre con una llave en la mano — dijo—. Puede que abra algo útil.

—Espérame un segundo —le indicó Sasuke. Pasó ante ella y avanzó por el corredor hasta llegar al final. El decrépito cadáver de un empleado de la mansión se hallaba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada. Y sí que tenía una llave metálica en la agarrotada mano. Sasuke se la cogió y la observó bajo la tenue luz. _Qué gran ayuda, muchísimas gracias._ La dejó a un lado y pasó cerca de un minuto registrando la chaqueta del cadáver. En un bolsillo sólo encontró un paquete de cartas, y en el bolsillo delantero un puñado de caramelos de menta cubiertos de borra… Pero en otro había varias llaves más cogidas a una anilla. Dos no estaban etiquetadas, pero en una tercera estaba grabada la palabra REVISOR en el metal. Sasuke se las guardó en el bolsillo y, después de pensarlo un momento, se agachó y con cuidado le sacó la chaqueta al cadáver. No pudo evitar una mueca de asco al notar la textura fría y esponjosa de su piel. El pobre tipo no parecía haber pillado el virus, pero una o varias personas desconocidas lo habían mordido repetidamente, del rostro y las manos le habían arrancado grandes pedazos de piel y músculo; estaba hecho un desastre. Sasuke regresó a donde se hallaba Hinata, pero se detuvo antes para cubrir con la chaqueta el cadáver del Akatsuki muerto. Sólo le ocultaba el rostro y la parte superior del cuerpo, pero supuso, pensando en la chica, que cualquier cosa sería mejor que nada. Cuando ella se acercó, le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, pero no dijo nada.


End file.
